This Little Secret Of Ours
by tecky.06
Summary: Santana is a young singer whose already made it big, Brittany is just a normal girl. What else to they have in common besides the fact that they both to McKinley? G!P Santana
1. Morning routine

The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee flooded my senses when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Once I entered the kitchen Emma smiled at me. "Good morning Brittany." I smiled back at her and sat on one of the stools at the island. She gave me a clean plate and I started to pile it with food seconds later Emma placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of my plate. "Thanks Em." I smiled up at her.

"I'm going to leave now." I nodded as we watched Santana gather her things and stood up and straightened her uniform. She turned to me before heading out. "If you need to tell me anything just send me a text."

"Yes Ma'am." I rolled my eyes. It was like this every morning before going to school. Santana leaves early, I wait a little then I head out. Sometimes I wait for my cousin Quinn to pick me up for school. Unfortunately I can't talk to her in school, outside school, or anywhere else besides inside the house.

As she opened the front door Quinn came bursting in. "Good morning Sanny!" She greeted. Santana grunted and left. Quinn entered the kitchen and sat next to me. "She's always grumpy." I heard her mumbled. "Good morning Brittany!" She greeted and kissed me cheek. I laughed and returned the greeting. "So how are things going with le wifey?" She asked.

"Same old, same old." I answered her. Yes, I Brittany Susan Pierce is married to Santana Lopez. Which now makes me Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce and her Santana M. Lopez-Pierce? Well anyways, our parents were like college friends and our mothers were best friends so the two planned to have us get married someday. They planned it out when they were pregnant and went to the doctors to find out the sexes of their babies. Because of Santana's penis they thought she was a boy but the doctor confirmed that she was a girl with an extra appendage. Unfortunately our moms died in a car accident when we were 10. So our fathers decided to go on with the wedding in memory of them. I was 15 and Santana just turned 16 when we flew to California and got married. The only people who knew were our close family members and Santana's manager. Here we are living in this two-story home with Emma giving occasional greets to each other. Not talking to each other unless it's really important.

I don't know what happened we used to play and talk about random things, but I guess that's what happens when people age. Also, I'd rather not disturb Santana that much after all she has to balance her career with school. Santana has to keep up this rep for her singing career; I must say she has gone a far way, anyways about her rep, her manager thinks it's enough that the media knows about her extra appendage and if they knew about our marriage it might not be good for her reputation. I don't have a problem with that though; I too think that it wouldn't be good if an 18 year-old girl is married to another girl who is underage.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Quinn nudged me on my shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded and picked up my backpack which was lying on the floor and Quinn and I walked to the backyard.

"Britt your vest!" Emma called out. I turned back and put on my vest and walked up to Quinn. She fixed my tie and left after saying out goodbyes to Emma. Emma was our housekeeper, nanny? I don't think of her like that though, more like a second mother. She stays with us and cleans our house, cooks meals and all those other stuff. At least I have someone to talk to around the house.

Quinn and I left the house through the backyard so the others won't know the truth about me and Santana's relationship. What they know is that I'm Emma's niece and the Lopez will pay my tuition at McKinley if I stay with Santana and keep her company and if Emma helps her around the house. Santana's dad is a doctor so he's always flying around on medical missions but he's mostly situated in California. So Santana visits him there when she goes there to record and stuff. On the other hand, my dad is managing his business in New York but he flies in from time to time.

We entered Quinn's car and waved at Will the security guard of the village we lived in. Once we reached our school the 10 minute warning bell rang. So Quinn and I rushed to get to first period. As we passed Santana's class and I saw her flirting Stephanie, she's also an artist and the media was spreading that she and Santana were beginning to be and 'item'. Quinn saw me looking and tugged on my wrist.

"Don't worry you're the legal wife." She whispered a little too loudly. Santana heard it, since she was sitting near the door which was open since they were still waiting for their teacher to arrive, she sent a glare to Quinn.

"Hey Santana do you know who that is? The ditzy girl Quinn is always with?" We heard Stephanie asked Santana.

Santana looked at me then back at the white board. "No."

"Quinn should be her in our block though, she's so smart unlike the others." Stephanie said. Trying to catch Santana's attention again.

Ouch. That hurt. I may not be the brightest tool in the shed, especially when it came to academics but Daddy and Papi said I am wise about the real world. Papi, Santana's dad, that man is straight forward. I turned and saw Quinn fuming, I tugged her arm and signal her that it was almost time.

"I don't see why people think she's such a sweetheart." Quinn said as we sat down on our desks and waited for our teacher to arrive.

"That's how it is Quinn, I thought you were used to that now."

"Yeah, but that isn't a nice thing to say Britt. Aren't celebrities trained to say nice things?"

I sighed.

I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not much people know me, thinking I'm stupid, and they don't know that I'm married to the oh so famous Santana Lopez.

* * *

**I do not own Glee.**

**So I got bored and an idea came up. Kinda adapted it from a story I read on the net. What do you guys think? G!P Santana, coz I need it later. Should I continue it?**


	2. Projects and Promises

_****_**Wow, thanks for the feedback guys :]**

**T - Yes but that will be in the later chapters. She will dance here too, Mike will be in this story too but they will have a friendly relationship.**

_**Santana POV**_

I was sitting in class waiting for our teacher to arrive; Stephanie was sitting next to me talking about something I'm not interested in. She's starting to get annoying though, sometimes she can't get the hint that I'm not in the mood to talk to her. I was about to cut her off when the warning bell rang and I heard hurried footsteps coming from the hallway. Then I heard a familiar voice _"Don't worry you're the legal wife." _Fabray. Sometimes that girl speaks too loudly and they end up late going to class every time she's with Britt. I shot a glare at her when they were close.

"Hey Santana do you know who that is? The ditzy girl Quinn is always with? "Stephanie said pulling me out of my thoughts. That girl needs a filter, I wonder why people think she's a sweetheart. I looked at Brittany and turned back to the white board.

"No." I answered Stephanie.

"Quinn should be her in our block though, she's so smart unlike the others." Stephanie tried to catch my attention again. I sighed and turn to her.

"You know Steph, you need to control what you say because it can be really offending sometimes."

"Why are you defending them?" She asked.

"Because artists need to be kind to their fans." I stated and she nodded her head and took out her phone. She finally took the hint.

* * *

I was driving back home when I remembered what Quinn said to Britt a while this morning.

"_Don't worry you're the legal wife."_

Wife.

Brittany is my wife for the past two years now. But only a handful knows about our secret marriage. It's kind of weird calling my best friend, once best friend, childhood friend? Anyways, it's weird calling her my wife. Especially since haven't spoken much in the past years. At first it was because of my career, having to be in studios, meetings and other places. Then things got really awkward when we got married, I mean it's not every day you see two girls getting married at ages 15-16. But I did promise Papi that once B turns 18 our marriage will be known to the public.

I parked my car in the garage and made my way to the front door of our house. I saw Brittany sitting on the counter in the kitchen and Papi talking to her. I walked up to Britt and kissed her cheek, "Hey Babe." She nodded and smiled. We decided to put on a show whenever out parents where around so they didn't have to worry about us not getting along. We are getting along but not in the way married people get along.

"Hey Papi what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just came to see if you paid the bills and if everything is in place." He said.

I nodded "So when are you going back?"

"I'm leaving now, going to New York there's this patient I need to tend to and can't go to all the way to California." He stood up and kissed Britt's forehead and she told him to take care. He came to me and did the same.

"Have a safe trip Papi." I said.

He nodded. "Okay, take care now girls." He said and left.

"I'm sorry." Brittany spoke up.

"For what?" I asked as I took off my vest and loosen the tie of my uniform.

"This morning, when Quinn and I were walking to class."

"It's not your fault Britt. Fabgay just need to lower her voice sometimes." I said.

She giggled at the name I use to tease Quinn. It was somewhere during sophomore year when she developed a little crush on Rachel Berry. I smiled and stood up "I'll be in my room." I told her and Emma.

* * *

That night I heard someone groan in frustration. I checked the time on the clock. It was already 11:30 suddenly someone was knocking at my door.

"What?" I asked. It came out harsher than I intended it to be, but it was because I always get grumpy when someone wakes me up in the middle of my sleep.

"Sorry San but can you help me?" It was Brittany.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well our project is due tomorrow and I don't know what to do, can I see yours so I can have an idea?"

"I passed it last week." I told her. My lessons are more advanced that my classmates sometimes due to the fact I have to be in studios and all those other shit. She pouted and I sighed.

"Alright let me have a look." I said.

With that she led me to her room. I took a look at what she'd done. "I'll do it." She smilled and clapped.

"Thanks San."

"Don't get so happy, you need to listen to your teacher more Britt." I scolded her. "What were you doing anyways and you forgot that you actually had to do something more important."

"I was dancing in the studio and I forgot about it until Quinn texted me asking if I was done."

I sighed. Brittany was a great dancer there were a lot of artists who contacted her asking if she could go on tour with them. But she declined and said that she wanted to finish school before she could go. They understood her reason, heck they even told her to contact them in the future if she was ready. "Brittany I know you really like dancing but you have to prioritize some things first eh? Isn't that what you told those people before?" I reminded her. She nodded.

I stood up and examined my work. "There all done. Now go to bed." I said and left to go back to my room.

"Thanks again San, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight B"

I lay in my bed waiting for sleep to overcome me again. My thoughts drifted to my promise to Papi about telling people about me and Brittany's relationship. Maybe I should start to be a better wife to her.

Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez.

My wife.


	3. Late Night

_**Brittany POV**_

I was getting my books in my locker when I got a call from Quinn.

_Britt where are you? Class is about to start!_

"I'm at my locker Mom." I rolled my eyes putting the things I will need in my bag.

_Hurry up! Apparently I have a feeling that the hallways are going to be crowded._

"And why is that?" I asked as I sling my bag around my shoulders and picked up my project that Santana made last night.

_Sebastian Smythe transferred to McKinley and he starts classes today so girls will be like in the hallways all over him._

"And he is?" I asked as I brisk walked to class.

_You don't really watch TV don't you B? He's just a famous singer. I heard they're going to make San and him have a song together._

"Oh. " I crashed into something or someone because I wasn't looking and fell, Shit! My project broke. What will I pass? I looked around and realized that I was in front of Santana's class; she's looking at the person I bumped into. Double crap! She made the project and now it's broken. I hope she doesn't get mad knowing her grumpy self.

_Britt? Britt? Are you okay? Hello?_

Quinn! I grabbed my phone. "Yeah Quinn I'm fine. Hey I gotta go talk to you in class."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. "Hey are you alright?" The guy I bumped into held out his hand. I took it and he helped me um.

"Um thanks." I said as I dusted my skirt. "Sorry I bumped into you." I looked up to him. He was really handsome. He was tall kind of skinny. He has great hair though, like the hair hippies nowadays have. The top it long while the side were shaved. Green eyes.

"It's okay." He smiled. I picked up my bag and he was about to pick up my broken project when Santana beat him to it.

"I'll fix this." She told me.

"It's okay Santana, I'll fix it I was the one who bumped into her." The guy said.

"Really Smythe, I'll do it. It's a piece of cake." Santana said. Oh so he's Sebastian Smythe. No wonder why he looked so good. Santana and Sebastian looked at each other for a period of time. He sighed. "Sure Lopez." He said and went inside the classroom. Wow, he's in San's block too? These celebreties are really smart.

"Are you okay?" San asked. I nodded shocked that she's talking to me outside the house. "I'll drop this at your class later. You should get to class before you get late." She continued. I nodded again and saw Quinn staring, I'm guessing she is shocked too seeing the always grumpy Santana talking to me and not treating me like one of her fans. I walked to her and we headed towards class.

"Wow she talked to you and offered to fix your project." Quinn said.

"Yeah but she was the one who did my project last night." I said

"You guys had a married couple moment eh?" Quinn said. I shook my head and we saw two girls whispering to each other. I'm not sure if they're really whispering because we can hear them.

"She's the one who got Santana and Sebastian fuss over her." One girl said.

"Really? I don't really see the need on why they had to do that. Isn't she the stupid one?" The other said.

"Yeah, she's always with Quinn. I think Quinn pities her because no one wants to be her friend. Quinn should really be in the first block with us." Her friend said.

I turned to Quinn and saw her marching to the girls. "Excuse me? What are you two saying? I don't pity her. Actually I'd rather be in Brittany's block instead of yours because they don't step on other people because they're smarter than the others. Also, I don't pity Brittany, she can have any friend she wants and I don't blame her if she doesn't want to make friend with people like you. So will you please stop gossiping about my cousin and I like two middle-aged women who don't have anything to do with their lives." I grabbed Quinn's wrist and whispered "Let's go. They're not worth your time" and led her to our class.

* * *

As our teacher came in the class she set down her things and started to call us one by one so she could check our projects. At first I was fine because we were called alphabetically and my last name was still Pierce so it was going to take a while before my turn.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Puck with his project on his desk.

"Britt did you do yours?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Then where is it?"

I started to panic because we were already at letter M and Santana wasn't here yet.

"Ms. Pierce?" I looked up to find my teacher looking at me with a raised brow. "Ms Pierce your project?" She asked again.

"I umm-" Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, Ms Lopez what can I do for you in this fine morning?" I let out a breath of relief and rolled my eyes at my teacher. I think she's trying to act cute in front of Santana. Celebrities, even the oldest people want to grab their attention. I turned to look at Quinn. She mouthed "pedophile" I giggled.

"Um may I excuse Ms. Pierce for a while? I borrowed her project this morning because I need an example." She asked sweetly. Quinn made gagging motions which made me laugh harder,

"Oh is that it?" Then she turned to me and I stopped laughing. "Well Ms Pierce?"

"Umm okay." I stood up and headed towards the door.

Once I stepped outside Santana handed me the project. "There you go good as new." Santana smiled.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aw. Look at her being concerned. I smiled.

"Yeah, you should go back to class." I told her. She nodded her head and headed back to her class. I went back inside the room and place my project on the teacher's desk.

"Here ma'am." I said and walked back to my seat. Quinn started to elbow me playfully and I swatted her arm away.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when someone pulled me into an empty classroom. I was about to scream when I saw Sebastian holding a finger on his lips signalling me to be quiet.

"You dropped something a while ago." He said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled something out. I realized that it was my wallet. I took it from him. I thanked him and started to walk out of the classroom.

"I know your secret." He said casually. My hand hovered above the door. I turned around to face him again.

"What secret?" I asked.

"About you and Santana." He continued. Shit! How did he know about that? I took a deep breath and tried to answer him in a most convincing way.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Mrs. Brittany S Pierce-Lopez it's on every card in your wallet. Also, I happened to stumble across your marriage certificate. I must say isn't it way too young to get married at the ages of 15 and 16?"

I opened my mouth to explain but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Why don't talk about this somewhere else eh? So people won't see us and gossip about things." I nodded my head and he opened the door and I followed him.

After a few minutes of walking I decided to speak up.

"Where are we going?"

Sebastian smiled. "Just this little café I own." We stopped in front of a building and walked inside. "Apparently it's on the 5th floor so we'll take the elevator. He guided me inside the elevator and I noticed that we were the only ones inside. Halfway through the ride the lights began to flicker and suddenly it blacked out.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

Sebastian laughed. "Can't handle a little black out Mrs Pierce-Lopez?"

I rolled my eyes even though I know he can't see it and took out my phone. I sighed. "I can't get a signal"

He sat down. "Looks like it's gonna take a while, why don't you start your story?"

I sat down too looking at my phone hoping there would be a signal so I could get out of here.

"Well?" Sebastian said.

I told him everything about me and Santana's marriage. Not leaving anything out. He already knew that we're married so why leave things out?

"You guys sleep in different rooms? So you two haven't done the deed yet?" He asked. I blushed at his question.

"Nope."

"I don't get it. You two are married yet you barely talk to each other, why not get a divorce?"

"Respect for our moms I guess." I shrugged.

"Go out on a date with me." He said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked shocked. What the hell?

"You heard me Britt. Go out with me." He said again.

"I just told you I'm married and you still want to go out with me?"

"Please, your marriage with Santana is fixed. You don't even sleep on the same bed. Do you even like each other?"

I sighed defeated. He does have a point. We didn't get married because we like each other. We do like each other but not in a romantic way. But why?

"Why me?" I asked quietly."I like you Britt." I kept silent.

"C'mon Britt, it's just a date."

"But-"He cut me off. "If you don't go out with me I will tell the media that Santana is married." He black mailed.

"Please don't, it would ruin her career. That's one of the reasons why we kept our marriage a secret." I tried to reason him out.

"Nobody knows that you two are married anyways so it won't hurt if we go out." Damn he's good. I thought about it for a while and nodded my head.

"Well?" He asked after minutes of silence. I realized that it's dark and he didn't see me nod. Stupid Brittany, I sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Getting stuck in an elevator is really boring. I closed my eyes because I have nothing else to do. I opened my eyes and it's still dark I must've fallen asleep. I'm lying down; it feels weird though because my head is resting on something soft. I realize that my head is on Sebastian's lap. I quickly sat up accidentally bumping heads with Sebastian. From what I see is that he fell asleep too.

"Ow!" I heard him said.

"Sorry. We're still stuck. Doesn't this building have a generator?" He started laughing. Why is he laughing? We are stuck in this elevator for god knows how long.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"We've been stuck here for how many hours and you only thought about a generator now?" He said in between laughs. I huffed. "Okay sorry." He took out his phone for light and pushed one of the buttons on the side. Suddenly the lights went on and the doors of the elevator opened.

I stepped outside and realized that it's already dark. Emma must be worried. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. 25 missed calls! It's also half passed ten. Double crap, this is not good. 5 of the calls were from Emma, 5 from Quinn, and the rest from San. My phone started ringing. I checked the caller id.

_Sanny_

Shit its Santana.

"What's the problem?" I heard Sebastian say behind me.

"San's calling me." I answered.

"Let me talk to her." He said reaching out for my phone.

"No, I'll do it." I slid my finger across the screen and tapped on answer.

"Hello?" I said quietly

"DIOS MIO BRITT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR YOU HERE WHEN THEY SHOULD BE ASLEEP." Santana said angrily.

"Ow. You don't have to shout. I'm sorry if I kept you up late." I answered. Tsk. Grumpy no wait, angry Santana strikes again.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRITT? I'M USED TO SLEEPING LATE. I MEANT EMMA, SHE'S STILL AWAKE WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HOME. JUST COME HOME. NOW!" With that she ended the call.

I sighed and started walking home. Our house is not far from here anyways. I needed to walk fast though, Santana and her grumpy self. Tsk. It's getting cold so I put my arms around myself and start to walk faster. The faster I walk the faster I can get home right? I hear footsteps behind me, I turned around and see Sebastian following me.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm walking you home." He simply said.

"You know for a second I thought you were a stalker." I chuckled. "You don't have to. My house is close." A breeze flew by and I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

"Here." He handed me his hoodie and I put it on and lifted the hood on my head. I didn't deny his gesture because it was really cold. He started to walk beside me. "It's late and there are a lot of crazy people out there. Also, it's my fault why you're going home late. So I just want to make sure you got home safely."

Aw who knew he was sweet even if he just blackmailed me a few hours ago. I see the gate entering our village. I saw Will in the security post he's talking to someone on the phone. I guess he's on duty tonight. I stopped walking and turned to Seb.

"Thanks for dropping me off. Oh, wait! Here's you jacket." I started to take off but he stopped me.

"No keep it on. I think you still have to walk a couple of blocks just return it tomorrow."

"Thanks again." I smiled at him.

"No problem." He smiled warmly. "Goodnight Britt." He said and started to walk back.

"Hey Brittany!" Will called out to me as I reached the gate.

"Hi Will, how's it going?" I greeted him.

"Nothing much, Santana just called. She asked if you've passed by." He said.

Wow. Santana called to check in on me. "Thanks Will. I gotta get going now. See you tomorrow!" I waved. He waved back. I started to walk when Santana's car stopped in front of me. She opened the passenger door.

"Get in." She said.

"San you didn't have to pick me up." I said.

"I said get in Brittany." She commanded. Geez. I sighed and got in the car.

"Someone's pushy." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Nothing." I answered. She looked at me and her gaze fell on the hoodie I was wearing.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I got stuck in an elevator." I said quietly. I saw her eyes soften at my answer. I admit Santana's kind of scary when she's mad.

"Are you okay?" I nodded me head.

"Who's hoodie are you wearing?" Demanding much? What's with the 21 questions?

"Sebastian's"

"Smythe?" She looked at me. I nodded her eyes harden again. Oh no.

"So you were with Smythe all this time?" She asked. I nodded again and she kept silent looking straight at the road all the way to the house. The silence wasn't really that long since the drive home was less than five minutes but it was still scary to be with Santana when she's angry.

I went straight to the kitchen and saw Emma sitting by the counter. Santana spoke up before climbing up the stairs.

"The next time you go on a date make an effort to at least call Emma if you're going to come home late." She said and made her way up to her room. I sighed and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Sorry Emma." I said. She smiled warmly at me. Emma was like our second mom. It was nice having her around.

"Don't worry Britt. What happened?"

"We were inside and elevator when it suddenly blacked out." I explained.

She nodded her head. "At least the power came back and you came home safely." She stood up from her seat. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed, if you're hungry which I think you are, there's food in the microwave. Don't take what Santana just said to your head, you know how she is, she's just got really worried today." She squeezed my shoulder and head back to her room.

Santana got worried. The thought made me smile. I went over to the microwave and got out the food. FOOD! I'm starving. I cleaned up after my mess and went upstairs to my room and dove straight to my bed not caring to change out of my uniform.

* * *

I woke up with someone banging on my door.

"Brittany get up!" Santana? Why was she banging on my door?

"I'm up!" I told her.

"Hurry up and get dressed." She said through the door. Ugh too early to take order from Ms Grumpy. I went in my bathroom and took a quick shower and put on my uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen. Emma and Santana were having breakfast on the dinner table. I sat down next to Emma and started making my plate. Half way through my food Santana handed me a page of the newspaper. It was the entertainment section.

"Do you know anything about that?" She asked me.

I looked at the page. There was a picture of Sebastian and me from last night when we passed by the park near the house. Luckily I was wearing his jacket with the hood up so they didn't recognize me. I read the caption under the photo.

_Sebastian Smythe late night strolling with girlfriend_

I giggled at the headline. Pft. Girlfriend. Ha ha. I heard Santana clear her throat and I looked up at her. She raised her eyebrow and nodded toward the article.

"Yeah, that was last night when I was walking home." I said.

"So you're Sebastian's girlfriend now?" Woah. Did she really believe that?

"No? What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Damn Britt read the article." Wokay there goes grumpy San again. I read the article

_Sebastian Smythe taking a stroll with girlfriend last night was spotted near the park. From what the girl was wearing she goes to McKinley, the same school as Smythe. _

Blah blah blah. I skipped the rest since it was about Sebastian and his career and upcoming projects. I read the last paragraph.

_The reporter managed to ask some questions about this mystery girl he was with when he was spotted walking back to his home. "Yes, she's my girlfriend." Smythe said with a grin. "I was just walking her home since it was already late." He answered. Unfortunately Smythe didn't give any answers about the identity of the girl._

What the hell Seb?! Seriously, girlfriend? I sighed and leaned back on my chair.

"Well?" Santana said.

"I don't know what he's talking about." I answered.

"So you're not his girlfriend?" She asked again.

"Nope." I answered. Her face relaxed.

"Okay. I should get going now. Britt, don't hang out with Sebastian." She said. She's really commanding

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just don't." She said and headed towards the front door. I turned to look at Emma to see if she knew what just happened but she just shrugged. I went back to eating my breakfast. Santana is really confusing nowadays.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

I entered my class for first period when I saw Stephanie and Sebastian talking. Stephanie looks angry. I wonder what Smythe has done this time. Anyways, way to go Smythe, you deserve a pat on the back for pissing Stephanie off.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" I heard Steph say

"Well now you do." Seb answered coolly which made Steph angrier. Another pat for Smythe.

"But I thought we're dating?" She said. What the fuck?

"You really think I would date you when you go on flirting with Lopez? Seriously you flirt with anyone you think is worthy to flirt with." He countered. I chuckled and shook my head. They turned to me and Stephanie was about to say something to me when I raised my hand to cut her off and put on my earphones and start to scroll through my iPod. Sebastian was smiling and he turned to his book.

* * *

The three of us were eating at a table during lunch; Stephanie was sitting between me and Seb when Britt walked up to us. She tossed a paper bag on the table, I knew it was Smythe's hoodie. She put it inside a paper bag so people won't notice that it was Sebastian's. Wise Brittany, people always tend to underestimate her. Tsk. If only they knew. I took the paper bag.

"Excuse me Lopez but I think that's mine." Sebastian said.

"No it's not. It's mine. Brittany always gives me gifts." I said glaring at him.

"I don't know why you guys keep fighting over that girl. I mean she seems really ordinary to me." Stephanie broke our staring competition. I rolled my eyes at her. "I need to use the restroom" She stood up and left.

"You know Smythe you shouldn't take things because you fell like it, especially when they already belong to someone else." I said as I bit into my sandwich.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked drinking his soda.

* * *

"Do you know Brittany Pierce?" I heard a girl with glasses said as I was walking down the hallway. I slowed my steps to listen.

"The tall blonde girl that's always with Quinn?" Her friend said.

"Yeah, Stephanie said that she's spreading rumours that Santana and Sebastian are trying to date her." Glasses girl said. Stephanie is really getting on my nerves, Britt wouldn't do that.

"Really? She really thinks that they would fall for her? I bet they wouldn't even bat an eyelash for her." I shake my head, people are really cruel.

"Hey look Santana is coming." Glasses said as I got nearer. "Hi Santana." They waved. I nodded head pretending I didn't hear their conversation. They were squealing with joy. I changed my mind and turn around to face them.

"I really would appreciate it if you guys would stop gossiping about things you don't have a clue about. Please leave Brittany and Quinn alone." I turned back and start walking to class leaving with a satisfied smirk and with their mouths opens knowing that they just got busted. Once I sat down on my desk I took out my phone and started to send a message to Britt.

_Do you have dance classes today? _I tapped send. Her reply was quick.

_No, why? _I typed a reply.

_Go straight home after classes. _Then I typed another one.

_Please._ After a few minutes she replied.

_Okay._

* * *

When I got home I saw Emma in the living room reading a book.

"Where's Brittany?" I asked her as I took off my vest and placed it on top of my bag.

"Downstairs at the studio." She said without looking up from her book.

"Thanks." I called out.

Papi decided to put a dance studio for Brittany at the basement when they were building the house. It was her own place around the house. Mine is the studio on the second floor. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again but still none. I decided to let myself in.

Brittany was, of course, dancing. She was dressed in short shots and a loose shirt. Her iPod was strapped to her arm while earphones were plugged in her ear. It is really beautiful to watch Brittany when she is lost in her element. Her eyes were closed, feeling the music that is invading her ears. I sat on the ground and watch her dance. I'm guessing she's listening to pop music by the way her dancing today is more urban. Brittany is really beautiful, I don't see why people refer to her as 'ordinary'. Her golden locks stop at the middle of her back. She looks a lot like her mom but the color of her eyes is the same as her dad's. She's also become very fit. Her legs that go on for miles are taking long strides across the room. The muscles on her legs flex as her spins around. I caught a glimpse of her toned stomach as she lifted her arms. Hmm, I wonder what it feels like to touch them. I felt the blood rush down to Sanny Jr. Yeah, I have a name for my extra appendage. But I keep it to myself.

Brittany finally noticed me and stopped to sit down in front of me. I saw a bead of sweat fall on the side of her neck. Did it get hot in here? I gulped and loosen my tie. I cleared my throat.

"Umm Britt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" She said while taking a drink from her water bottle.

How will I start this? "Since your birthday is in 2 months. I just want to ask if you'd still want to marry me when we're legal age." I asked her. She's looking at me with a blank expression. Shit. I think I scared her off. "I mean you don't have to. If you don't want its fine it's just that I promised Papi that I'll tell the public that we're married."

She cut me off. "San, you're rambling." I stopped talking and listened to her.

"I-I will. I will marry you again." She said.

"Britt, you don't have to if you don't want to I'm not forcing you or anything." She cut me off again.

"I want to San. Relax." I let out a sigh of relief. She will marry me again. She wants to. I'm starting to feel butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it's because of those very short shorts that showcase her long legs. Wait. I should stop I must be showing by now it's a good thing I wore my special underwear today.

"San? You look a little flushed." She said. Think fast Lopez. I looked at the mirror covering the walls of the studio. My eyes fell on us. We are sitting quite close to each other, knees are barely touching.

"Can I ask you something?" She said bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head.

"Do you? Do you want us to get married again?" She asked me shyly.

I smiled at her. "I want to too Britt." She smiled back but then he face turned serious again.

"Sebastian." She said.

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"He wants to go on a date with me."

"What did you say?" I tried to keep my temper calm.

"I said yes." And it's gone.

"You said yes?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Why?"

"He said he likes me."

"He likes you?" I repeated

"Yes."

"Britt must I remind you that you are married?" I said. She shook her head.

"Do you want to get a divorce? " I asked

"A divorce? No!" She countered.

"I was just suggesting so you can freely date anybody you want."

"Oh so now you're getting mad because I said yes." She said annoyed. "I'm not the one who goes around and dates girls." She continued. And that's when I snapped.

"Are you jealous?" I asked

"No." She said.

"YOUR ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH SMYTHE?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS!"

"BEACUASE HE SAID HE'LL TELL EVERYONE WE'RE MARRIED IF I DON'T!" She said. Our faces were just inches apart.

That caught me off guard.

"THAT FUCKEN BASTARD!"

"Santana calm down." She put a hand on my arm. Weird. It did calm me down. I sighed.

"Britt what will I do if the word spreads? What about my career?" I asked her.

"That's why I said yes to the date."

"You are not going."

"Why not? Do you want your career to end?" she challenged.

"No." I said defeated.

"So tell me why you don't want me to go on a date with Sebastian." She folded her arms

"I'll take care of it." I said.

"Have you come up with a solution?" She asked.

"No. Just don't go." I said.

"So why not?" She's really pushy today.

"GOD DAMNIT BRITT PLEASE JUST DON'T."

"WHY SAN? WHY?" And our faces are inches apart again.

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHAT SANTANA?" It's funny how the roles were reversed so quickly. We were staring at each other's eyes the tension was so thick you can cut through it with a knife. We glanced down on at each other's lips at the same time.

I place my hands on both of her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers. At first she didn't respond I'm guessing because I caught her off guard but after a few moments she responded. It sent tingles all around my body. We deepened the kiss and I angled my head so I could kiss her better. Brittany was a good kisser I must say. I felt her hands go through my hair and I pulled her closer by the waist that her legs were now on the either side of me. We pulled apart for air and rested our foreheads against each other.

"Wow" she breathed

I chuckled. "Yeah, wow."

"So?"

"So what?" I asked

"About the thingy, you know. I really don't want you to lose your career."

I sighed. "Fine. It should be a friendly date." I grumbled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Okay. Time to go upstairs, Emma must be looking for us." She nodded and stood up. She grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Thanks" I intertwined our hands led her up the stairs. Before I opened the door I turned around and gave her a peck on the lips. We smiled at each other and I opened the door, we heard Emma call out that dinner is ready so we headed to the kitchen.

I noticed Emma glanced at our hands. She smiled at us. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Brittany said and led us to the dinner table.

* * *

**Wew. Longest chapter I've ever wrote so far. Mistakes are all mine. So what do you guys think about Sebastian? Feel free to leave a review. _Also, thanks for all the alerts. :D_**


	4. Info's and Dates

_**Santana POV**_

"Hello?" It was quite early, so I guess Holly's call is important. Holly is my manager slash… aunt? She is Brittany's mom's sister and Quinn's mom.

"Sorry to call you this early sweet cheeks but I thought I'd give you a heads up on the song you wrote before you hear it from someone else." She said cheerfully. I swear those blondes are morning people.

"Ok sure." I said.

"So you're going to collaborate with Stephanie Andrews." She said coolly. I almost choked on my drink.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Why not?" She asked back.

I sighed. "Never mind. That's great Holly."

"I'll text you the details later. Bye Sanny!"

Great. Just great.

* * *

I wasn't in the mood for lunch so I headed to our room for next period. When I opened the door Smythe was in there too. I sat down on the desk next to him so I was next to the window. Let's face it, it's better to sit next to him than sit next to Stephanie. He's a nice lad anyways, besides the fact that he blackmailed Brittany to go out on a date with him. I remembered that I still had his jacket from the other day, I took it out from my bag and handed it over to him.

"My hoodie!" He smiled. I nodded my head.

"I know you know" I told him.

"You know I know what?" He looked at me, and then something clicked in his head. "Ah, yes that."

"You do know she's married right?" I asked him.

"So? Your marriage is arranged. You don't even treat her as a wife. Heck, it's like you're ashamed of her." He said.

"I am not ashamed of her." I said fuming.

"You don't even to talk to her or even look at her in public." He countered

"I'm just protecting her." I said.

"From what? Don't worry San, I'll take care of her." He said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him pissed.

"In your dreams Smythe, Britt doesn't like you."

"Now, but you wait she will." He said.

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned.

He sighed and continued. "You know, at first I was going to use the information against you. Then I realized that I really like Brittany. At least if she's with me I'll be proud to call her mine."

"Keep dreaming Smythe."

"Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours that I like your wife Lopez?" He said looking straight at me.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. We both turn to find that it was Stephanie who opened the door.

"WHAT?!" She closed the door and locked it. She looked between Sebastian and me. "You have a wife?" She looked at me. "You like his wife?" She then looked at Seb.

"Well?" She asked getting impatient.

"It's none of your business Andrews." Sebastian spoke up.

"It's not my fault I heard you two talking as I opened the door _Smythe_. So are you really married San?" She asked me.

I stood up to go outside and get some fresh air. I stopped in front of her before heading to the door.

"Yes I am."

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

"Aw you guys are cute." Quinn said as I told her the events of the other night when San and I had a talk.

"Meh." I replied. She poked me on my side.

"You know mom and I have been waiting for the day when you two will really act like a couple." She told me. I looked at her confused.

"Come on Britt, we know Santana loves you even though she doesn't really show it. It showed when your mom's died, she held your hand though out the burial and held you when you started to cry and you guys weren't married then."

"Yeah, we love each other. But not in that kind of way Q." I said.

"I know. But by the way I see it, you guys are getting there. Also, you two wouldn't survive two years in a marriage if you didn't have the slightest feelings for each other." She reasoned. I think Quinn's been reading too much romantic novels.

* * *

Last period flew by quickly . When I stepped out of class I felt someone tap my back. I turned around and saw Sebastian with a small smile.

"So how about that date?" He asked. We were walking to the parking lot.

"Um…" I looked around and I saw Santana and Stephanie walk towards San's car. Santana unlocked the car at the passenger door and opened it for Stephanie but left for the driver's side, not caring to close the passenger door for Stephanie. Where are they going? Why are they together? Something inside me started to boil.

"Sure, I'll go." I smiled at Seb. Unfortunately he didn't see the two leave together. He smiled back at me and led me to his car.

"Where are we?" I asked as we parked in front of a small boutique.

"It's my sister's shop. We'll have to change clothes. Well, unless you want to go out in our uniforms and everyone know that you're going out with Sebastian Smythe. I'm fine with that just so you know." He said.

"No, I don't want the attention." I said quickly. With that he got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Seb!" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes greeted Sebastian with a hug. Sebastian smiled and hugged her back.

"Brittany, this is my sister Marley. Marley, Brittany." He introduced us.

Marley smiled at me. "So you're Brittany! I can see why Seb doesn't shut up about you. You are really beautiful."

I blushed at her words. "Why don't you start fixing Britt so we can leave sooner eh?" He said to his sister. Marley nodded her head and started to look for clothes.

I tugged on Sebastian's arm. "Does she know?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I let out a breath of relief.

"He doesn't really make this much of an effort on a date before." Marley told me as she applied light make-up on my face. I smiled at her not really knowing what to say. She chuckled. "All done."

I stood up from my chair and looked at the mirror to inspect myself. "Thanks" I told Marley. I started to walk around the boutique looking at the various pieces of clothing. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up at him. Sebastian was wearing a blonde wig, nerdy black-rimmed glasses and is sporting a fake 5 o'clock shadow. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt. At first, I didn't recognize him. In my case, I wore a sleeveless shirt and denim shorts.

"You're beautiful. Ready to go?" He asked me. I blushed at his words and nodded my head.

"Hey Sebastian you're going to pay for the items you took." Marley called out. Then she smiled at me. "Don't worry Brittany, what you're wearing is on me." She winked. Seb chuckled and let me outside to his car.

Once he was settled and started the car I asked him, "Where are we going?"

"Just the mall. I haven't been there for a while though." He said. I nodded and looked out the window. My mind drifted back to Santana and Stephanie. Why were they together?

After a while he spoke up. "You think too much. You haven't noticed that were already at the mall." I looked around and he was right. I chuckled to myself. He opened my door and held my hand as we walked towards the entrance. People were looking at us when we walked buy. I tensed guessing that they found out that he is Sebastian Smythe but it went away when we overheard two girls from McKinley talking.

"They make such a cute couple." One girl said.

"Yeah they do. They're look so beautiful too. The girl looks familiar though, I think she goes to McKinley too." Her friend replied. It's a good thing Seb knows how to disguise himself. I'm guessing that artists don't really go to malls without people fussing over them.

It was fun hanging out with Seb. We went inside various shops not buying anything but just fooling around. We would pick up random items and start making stories out of them. At the toy shop we played with the light sabers sat the back . We pressed every stuffed animal that has a "press me to talk" button. Next we went to the arcade and Seb challenged me to a game in Dance Dance Recovolution which her lost several times.

Now, we are sitting in a small café. He was having coffee while I have my hot chocolate.

"I had fun today." I said to him.

He smiled. "Me too. Who knew we could have fun in a mall without having to spend much." He said.

"The greater things in life are priceless." I stated.

"That sound like a motto they use in those mastercard commercials." We laughed. "But I really had fun today Britt. Too bad you're married." I shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" He said. I nodded my head.

"If given the chance, would you break up your relationship with Santana?" he asked.

I tried to think through but it ended in one answer.

"I don't know."

The drive home was silent. We stopped outside the gate to the village since his car can't go inside without a sticker thingy. So as usual, he opened my door and escorted me to the side of the gate where will can't really see us.

"Goodnight. I really had fun today." I told him.

"Me too. No goodnight kiss?" He asked me smiling his boyish grin. I laughed. "Please? On the cheek I promise." He continued.

He's been really kind to me. I nodded my head. "Sure." It's only in the cheek right? Very friendly.

He bent down and kissed my cheek but then he pulled me in a hug. "Thanks for today." He said, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"Sure, no problem" I replied.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Today was hell. Sebastian really likes Britt and it's making me kind of jealous. And worse I saw Britt leave with him after school. Stephanie knows I'm married but at least she doesn't know to whom. Things could get really ugly if she knew. Also, I had to be with the little bitch all day working on the new song.

So overall, today sucks.

As I reached the gate I noticed to people on the side. It was Seb and Britt. Sebastian leant down and kissed her cheek then pulled her in a hug than lasted longer than other hugs. I pulled over and walked to the two.

"Didn't I tell you to step away from my wife Smythe?" I was really angry. Like all out pissed.

"It was just a hug Santana." He said.

"Just a hug? I-" I got cut off when Brittany touched my arm.

"Please San, let's just go home" she said. I sighed and nodded my head. I walked back to my car and heard Britt say a quick goodnight to him and followed me back to the car.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what?" I snapped. I didn't really mean it but I was very angry and it just slipped. She remained silent and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were glossy. Shit.

"Please don't cry Britt, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's just that you really scare me when you're angry. And the past few days are really confusing. It's like I don't know what to do"

"I'm sorry B." I said again but she kept silent.

As I parked the car I went out and opened the car door for her. I intertwined our hands and led her in the house. It was dark inside so I was guessing that Emma had already gone to bed. I led her upstairs to my room and sat her on the middle of my bed. I climbed behind her and encircled my arms around her waist and just held her while she silently cried. The emotional ride has taken its toll on her.

Once she stopped I asked her if she wanted to go to bed. She nodded her head and I stood up so I would bring her to her room but she held me in place and asked if I could hold her just for tonight. I nodded and told her that I would just get some clothes for us so we can change and she let me go. It really hurts me to see Brittany who is always bubbly look so broken. I gave her some of my clothes and went inside my bathroom so I could change and give some privacy while she changes too. When I went back to the bedroom I found her already laying on my bed her back facing to me. I climbed up behind her and spooned her. She turned around in my arms and encircled my waist and laid her head on my chest. We drifted off to sleep and I have to admit that I have never slept so peaceful like this in a long time.

* * *

_**Mistakes are all mine. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. :D**_


	5. Confusing

**Thanks for all the support! You guys have a lot of hate towards Seb. **** Sorry but we're going to get some more of Sebastian in this chapter though. Anyways enjoy! All mistakes are mine.**

_**Santana POV**_

I've never had a better sleep than I just did last night. Brittany sleeping in my arms while she hugged me back. My thoughts went back to last night. Brittany went out with Smythe. He kissed her on the cheek then pulled her in for a hug. That had set me off. I snapped at her in the car. She cried and I held her. I found out that I really hate seeing her cry. Especially when it's my fault. She stirred and I thought she was going to wake up but she's still sleeping. I checked my alarm clock on the bedside table. 5:30. I will start preparing for today in a few. I'm not going to attend morning classes since I we have to start working on the song today at the studio. Tsk. Stephanie would be there. Out of all the people why her? Brittany started to mumble. I think she's waking up.

"Mmm.. San." She said. I combed my fingers through her hair.

"What is it Britt?" I replied. She snuggled further into me.

"I love you." I froze. Did she really mean that? I looked down to her but her eyes were still closed.

"Brittany are you awake?" I said. But she didn't reply. "Britt?" I tried again. But then I heard light snoring. She was talking in her sleep. She said she loves me. I feel the butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. She said she loves me….. in her sleep. No Santana, you should stop. Wait till she says it herself when she's awake. But until then.

I know what I'm going to do now.

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

I woke up in Santana's bed but there was no Santana. I patted the sheets but they were cold meaning it has been a while since she got out of bed. I sighed. She's so confusing sometimes. I stood up and went to my room to change and get ready for school. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Emma and Quinn talking by the bar.

"Where's San?" I asked.

"She left early." Emma said

"Mom said they're at the studio." Quinn continued.

"She said she'll attend classes in the afternoon." Emma said again.

"Oh." I said. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it.

_Goodmorning. Stay safe today :)_

_-S_

I smiled. Who knew one text could make my day. I was going to reply but I don't know what to write. I felt Quinn tug on my sleeve. I turned to look at her.

"We have to go Britt. Unless, you want to be late again." She said. I nodded my head and we made our way to her car.

In the middle of 3rd period I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Aw no reply :(_

I typed out a quick reply.

_Sorry, I'm still in class. :)_

Before I slid my phone back in my pocket it vibrated again.

_It's okay. Wanna have lunch later? Holly called it a day so I think I can make it in time for lunch._

She's rambling again. This side of Santana is really amusing and cute.

_Sure_.

I typed my reply and slid my phone back inside the pocket of my skirt. Just when I thought my day wouldn't get better.

After class Quinn and I went to the parking lot because she forgot her wallet in her car. I didn't mind though, since any minute Santana's car would come through the gates of McKinley. She sent me text that she was on her way before she left the studio. Just as Quinn locked her car we saw Santana's car park on the other side of the lot. She got out and made her way to the passenger's side and opened the door and started walking towards the front doors of McKinley. Stephanie came out of the car and held Santana's hand. San look pissed but still held her hand. What does that mean? She can be really confusing.

"Britt." I heard Quinn say to me.

My brain just went on autopilot and I ran.

"Brittany!" I heard Quinn yell behind me. I sprinted towards McKinley and went straight to the room for our next class. In the hallway I accidentally bumped onto Sebastian, he caught me before I fell down.

"Whoa, I got you." He steadied me on my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Britt!" I heard Santana say.

I shook my head at Seb and ran towards the room. Tears were starting to stream down my face when I opened the door. There were a few girls talking amongst themselves but didn't notice me as I entered. So I wiped my tears before they noticed and sat down on my desk and laid my head on my arms. Moments later I felt someone rub my back.

"Britt, it's okay" I heard Quinn comfort me.

Suddenly I heard the door open and the other girls in the room whisper loudly.

"Look its Sebastian Smythe! What is he doing here?"

"Hey, do I look okay?"

"Santana Lopez is here too!"

"OMG what did we do to make both Santana and Sebastian come here?"

"Why are they going over to Brittany?"

"They're so hot."

I sensed someone sat beside me, I peeked to see who it is and saw Seb looking at me with a worried expression. Then I felt someone else on the other side. I turned my head back down and sighed.

"What did you do know Lopez?" I heard Sebastian say.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Santana snapped back.

"Why are you always hurting Brittany?"

"I am not hurting her. You should keep out of this Smythe this is between me and my wife."

Sebastian snorted "Your wife? So now you care? Do I have to remind you about your marriage being arranged?"

"What is your problem Smythe?!" Santana hissed as she stood up.

Sebastian stood up too. "My problem is that you're doing things to Brittany while I sit around and watch because I can't do anything because of that stupid document you both have! If she was with me she wouldn't experience this." He said a little louder.

Their argument is making my head hurt.

"JUST STOP PLEASE!" I stood up and said to both of them.

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Smythe and I saw Brittany loose conscious and slowly fell we both tried to catch her but I was faster and caught her in time.

"I got her." I glared at him. "You can go back to class" I said coldly. He shook his head and walked out of the room.

I carried Britt to the nurse's office. She's been asleep for a while and my mind went back to the events a while ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey San, can I catch a ride with you to school?" Stephanie approached me as I walked out the building of the studio._

"_Where's your car?" I asked._

"_It broke down."_

"_Again? How'd you get here?"_

"_Took a cab." She shrugged. "C'mon Sanny, we're going to the same place anyways."_

_Sanny? Who does she think she is? Only the closest people in my life call me that. Specifically, Brittany._

"_Fine. And don't call me Sanny again."_

_I parked my car at McKinley and pulled the key out of the ignition._

"_Aren't you gonna open the door for me?" Stephanie asked._

_I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "You have both hands and feet, open it yourself."_

"_I won't leave this car until you open the door." She said._

"_Fine, you'll just have to stay here the whole day. Don't say I didn't warn you if you suffocate to your death."_

_She shook her head and snatched the keys of my hand._

"_Hey give that back!" I said._

"_Open my door or no keys." She smiled. I looked at her for a while trying to call her bluff, but it was no use. I sighed and went outside to open her door. "See? It wasn't that hard." I heard her say behind me._

_I kept walking until I felt her hand grab mine. I tried to pull at it but she gripped my hand more tightly. I felt my keys between our palms._

"_Why are you always so grumpy?" She asked. I tried to pull my hand out of her grasped but failed yet again._

"_Brittany!" That sounded like Quinn. I turned my head to see Britt sprint towards the building and saw Quinn shaking her head at me. Stephanie let go of my hand with my keys in my palm and stepped back smirking._

"_Bitch" I murmured loud enough for her to hear and ran to follow Brittany._

_I saw her in the hallway, Sebastian holding her upper arms trying to steady her._

"_Britt!" I called out. But she started to run again. I ran after her but stop momentarily in front of Seb. He shook his head._

"_You're incredible, what did you do this time?" He said and ran after Brittany._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Brittany started to stir, her eyes fluttered open and I opened the curtain to call the nurse. She immediately came in and went to Brittany.

"Good you're awake. Are you sick? Do you have any illness like asthma that can cause you to faint?" She asked Brittany. 'No' I answered in my head. Brittany is as healthy as she can be.

"No." Brittany said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you… pregnant?" The nurse asked. Brittany's eyes widened.

"No!" We both said at the same time. This time the nurse eyed my suspiciously. Probably eyeing my crotch since I didn't wear my special briefs today. She looked back at Brittany.

"Did this happen before?" Yes. When our mom's died, she didn't really eat then which made her faint back then. Then it hit me. Brittany didn't eat lunch today, but she's not that weak, she doesn't faint if she skips one meal.

"Um, yeah when I was a kid and I didn't eat that much. I fainted." The nurse nodded her head.

"Did you eat lunch?" Britt shook he head. "Breakfast?" The nurse asked. Britt shook her head again. I looked at her sternly. Why didn't she eat breakfast?

"And there it is. Go eat lunch before you go to class, I'll write you an excuse letter." The nurse stood up and went to her desk to write the letter.

She looked at me. "Why aren't you in class?" She asked me.

"Why didn't you eat Britt?" I asked her. Just then the nurse came back and handed her the letter. Once the nurse left Brittany stood up and went to the cafeteria. I followed her. She bought a sandwich and sat on one of the tables. I shook my head and bought her a proper meal. I made my way to the table and took the sandwich out of her hand and placed the food in front of her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Eat." I said as I sat down in front of her.

"Grumpy." I heard her mumble.

"Brittany, eat." But she just stared at her food. "Brittany if you don't eat I will feed you myself." I warned her. But she didn't respond. I sighed. I took her hand and we headed towards my car.

"Where are we going?" She asked me. I opened the passenger door and guided her in.

"Santana." She said as I sat on the driver's seat and started the car. The guard stopped us and I rolled down my window.

"I need to be in the studio." The guard nodded his head. "Tsk. Artists." I heard Brittany mumble.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Where are we going?"

"Since you don't want to eat at school might as well bring you home to eat." I said. With that she kept silent for the rest of the ride back.

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

Santana parked the car in the garage and opened my door. She took my hand again and led me inside the house.

"What happened? You guys are early." Emma said as we entered the house.

"We got out early." Santana replied. I let go of her hand and went up to my room. I heard Santana follow behind me. I closed the door but didn't see Santana caught her fingers on the side of the door.

"Ow!" She took her hand back and slowly shook them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I opened the door wider and took her injured hand. Shit. It was bleeding. She came inside, still holding my hand, and sat down on my bed.

"Britt it's okay." She said squeezing my hand a little. I shook my head and released her hand and went inside my bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"You know you don't have to do that." She said. But ignored her protest and started cleaning her wound. I put bandages on the cuts and admired my work. She interlaced our fingers and looked at me. We're going to have that talk now. I sighed.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked me.

What the hell? She's the one who asked if we could have lunch together only to find her later holding hands with Stephanie. Lopez really knows how to push buttons. I shook my head.

She sighed. "Britt, what you saw earlier isn't what you think it is." She continued.

"From what I saw a while ago it was very clear." I countered.

"Well, from what _I see_, you and Smythe have been really close these days." Santana said. Oh so she's turning it on me now.

"Nothing is going on between us."

"Right." She said flatly.

"Why are you turning this on me anyways? I'm not the one who made plans for lunch then decided to hold hands with someone." I told her bitterly. What is going on between us? Does she even like me the way I do?

"Britt you don't understand what happened." She said softly.

"Please help me understand San because this is all confusing. Especially with us, I mean, what is going on between us?" I said pointing between me and her. She smiled and nodded and began to tell me about what Stephanie did inside the car and when she took her car keys and blackmailed her.

"You didn't answer the other question." I said. Her face went blank and she lay back down on the bed. Her face buried in my pillow. She really has some bipolar issues. I started patting her back like I was finding something. Santana chuckled.

"Britt what are you doing?" Her voice was muffled by my pillow but I heard her.

"Looking for your mood switch. Apparently you're mood swings are worse than Quinn when she is PMSing." I said. She laughed lightly and caught me off guard by grabbing me by the waist to make me lay down beside her. I squealed in surprise and turned in her arms and I was met with her big brown eyes.

"First of all, you of all people should know that I don't PMS." She chuckled.

"Second, Quinn has a different kind of set of mood swings. Mostly because of PMS or because of bacon." I laughed. Quinn and her bacon.

"And third," she moved a little closer resulting for our faces to be inches apart. "I do not have a mood switch." She laughed softly. I pouted which made her laugh a little harder.

"Too cute." She told me. She cupped my face and caressed my cheek with her thumb. Slowly, she leaned in and pressed her lips against my own. My eyes fluttered close and I responded to her kiss. She pulled away and kissed along my jaw and stopped at my ear.

"About your other question, we're my married and you're my wife and I'm yours. Very beautiful wife I must say." She said and stared to kiss down my neck, I tangled my fingers in her hair. It drove me crazy when she kissed on the spot where my neck and shoulders meet but what surprised me was the sensation I felt when she bit down then ran her tongue across it. Her hands were starting to caress my back.

"San." I said and she pulled her head back. I didn't want her to go further even though it felt good.

"Mmhmm" She said running her finger through my hair. "I'm sleepy since I woke up too early this morning." She pecked my lips and pulled me closer tucking my head under her chin.

"San." I said.

"Shh, I'm trying to take a nap with my beautiful wife." She replied. My heart fluttered in my chest at her words. I lay my arm around her waist and got comfortable.

Her words were still ringing in my head.

_We're my married and you're my wife and I'm yours_.

* * *

**So who do you guys hate more? Stephanie or Sebastian? Review review! Britt's 18th birthday coming up next chapter. :)**


	6. Little Surprises

**_Brittany POV_**

I woke up with the feeling of someone caressing my back. Looking up I saw Santana smiling at me. I smiled back and turned to tuck my head under her chin. We laid there for a few more minutes not saying anything but just enjoying each other's company and closeness. I could get used to being this close with Santana.

"Hey." Santana said as she kissed the top of my head.

"Hi." I replied playing with the hem of her vest. Apparently we haven't changed out of our school uniforms.

"Wanna take a walk in the park?" She asked. I wonder what her intentions were. Why would she want to go out at this time of the day? But knowing Santana and her ways, she's random like that. So I nodded my head in response.

"We should change out of uniforms though." She said. I giggled and stood up going back to my room to change. When I went downstairs I saw Santana sitting on the couch with Emma watching tv. She turned to me and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nod my head and she stood up and laced her fingers with mine and we head out the door after saying goodbye to Emma.

There weren't that much people at the park to notice that Santana was walking through it. I looked at Santana leading the way, our hands sill intertwined. She was wearing a grey hoodie and skinny jeans. I am dressed the same except I'm wearing a white shirt instead of a hoodie. I noticed that Santana is also wearing a hat which she wore low hiding her face.

"So I was thinking." She started. I hummed in response. "Your birthday is on Friday and I plan on telling everyone that you're my-"Her sentence was cut off when we heard someone squeal.

"It's Santana Lopez!" The girl pointed to our direction.

"Hey Santana Lopez is in the park!" Another girl informed.

"Shit." I heard San mutter. She took off the cap and put in on my low on my head so that the people won't recognize me. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into the crowd and out of Santana's grasp.

"Britt!" She called after me but I was already pushed out of the growing crowd. Woah, how did this many people appear all of a sudden? Santana was trying to break free of the crowd too. Smiling at them and politely declining their attempts of a picture or an autograph.

"Excuse me. Sorry, not right now." She struggled. She looked up at me "Brittany!" she called again, but her fans weren't having any of that.

I decided to walk further away from the growing crowd. I was walking by the sidewalk when a big boned girl accidentally bumped me on her hurry to get a look at Santana. I fell down on the street and the hat flew out. I heard honking and I turned to see a car making its way down the street. I was frozen in my place, shocked. This is not how I planned my life to end.

"Britt!" I heard someone say and suddenly I was pulled out of the street ad into someone's arms. Once I realized who it was I started to sob into her chest.

"Shh. It's okay, I've got you." Santana said as she stroked my hair soothing me. She hailed a cab and guided me inside. She told the driver the address of Quinn's house and started to calm me down again.

"Brittany, it's okay. We're going over to Quinn's is that okay?" She asked and I nodded my head, tucking my head further into her. She managed to cam me down until I'm silently crying getting her hoodie wet. Somewhere through the ride I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

"What happened?" Quinn said as she opened the car door. She carried a sleeping Brittany inside the house. I paid the driver and followed suit.

"What happened? How did she all these cuts? They're small though so it's kind of okay." Quinn demanded.

"We were walking at the park when a girl recognized me then Brittany got separated from me. When I got free from the crowd I saw her fell on the street when a large girl bumped into her and then saw a car so I ran and got her out of the street just in time." I said. I put my head on my hands. That was an experience I never want to happen again.

"It's okay sweet cheeks." Holly said as she stroked my back. "At least you got to her in time. But I must say San, your attempt to make a low profile really sucks. Better luck next time my dear."

I sighed. "I think, wait no, I know I won't forgive myself if anything happened to her." I said. "It really hurts me to see her sad and hurt, especially when I'm the cause for her tears. It's just really frustrating." Ever since Mami passed away Holly and Emma were like my second mom so I usually go to them if I have any problems.

"Pay up mom." I heard Quinn say. I looked up at them confused.

Quinn chuckled. "Mom and I had this bet on when you guy would finally fall for each other." She explained. "She bet on when you guys are in your mid-twenties." She snorted and turned to her mom. "Fail."

"Can I ask you a question?" Holly asked. I nodded my head. "What do you think of when you're not with Brittany?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Like, what is she doing at the moment or why is she even being friends with Smythe-"

"Wait Sebastian Smythe?" Holly cut in. I nodded again.

"Yeah him"

"He's such a sweet boy." She said.

I snorted. "Please, he found out about my marriage with Brittany and blackmailed her so she could go out on a date with her."

"Based on what Brittany tells me, I'm thinking that Seb has feelings for Britt too." Quinn said.

"Does anyone else know that you're married?" Holly asked.

"Yeah there is. Stephanie Andrews knows that I'm married, but she doesn't know that B is my wife." I said.

Holly shook her head. "This is not good for your career and your relationship with B." Then she looked at me.

"What if Britt starts to have feelings for Sebastian?" She added.

I sighed. What if she really did? Come to think of it, if she did like Sebastian what would I do? He seems really sincere with his actions. Also, if he were to date Brittany he wouldn't keep it a secret, rather he'd tell the whole world that he is with Brittany. He wouldn't be a bad boyfriend either, I've seen how he acts around his sister.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want that and if it were up to me I wouldn't allow it. But, if she wants to give it a shot, who am I to block her decisions?" I answered truthfully.

"See mom, Santana is really falling for Brittany." Quinn smiled warmly at me. She turned to her mother and held up her palm. "Now, pay up."

Holly rolled her eyes at her daughter and paid her a hundred bucks. "So much for mothers knows best." She mumbled and Quinn started laughing patting her mother's back. I stared at the two amused. But wait, they made a bet on Brittany and I. So they knew this was coming. Weird.

Holly's face softened when she saw my confused expression. "Aw, honey we kind of knew this was coming, you two really adored each other when you were kids. That was why Delilah and Maribel wanted you guys to get married." She explained.

"I um- eh." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

Luckily Holly decided to change the mood. "Well, I'll let you two stay here for the night. You can take the day off Sanny but I expect you inside my studio tomorrow." May I say that Holly is the BEST. MANAGER. EVER. "Now, go my little one and tend to your wife." With that she took Quinn's hand and led them out of the guest room. "We'll call Emma for you." Quinn said before closing the door.

I sighed and look at Brittany sleeping on the bed. I walked over to the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling thinking about today's events. How could I be so careless? Going to a public place and putting Britt in danger. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be faced in this traumatic experience.

Maybe it's true. Maybe I'm really falling for Brittany. But what if she wants to be with Sebastian? She did say that she loved me one time.

No Santana, let's not jump into conclusions.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand cup my cheek. I turned my head and was met with bright blue eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brittany asked.

I sighed. "I'm just so sorry about what happened today. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

She hushed me and stroked my cheek. "It's okay San. If you weren't there on time it would've been much worse, the car might 've ran over me." I flinched but she kept stroking my cheek. "Also, it isn't your fault everybody wants a piece of Santana Lopez." She chuckled.

I let out a small laugh. "Everybody eh?"

"Don't let it get to your head Lopez." She smiled.

I smiled back and took her hand cupping my cheek and kissed her palm and pulled her closer to me so her head was tucked under my chin. "I'm sorry" I said again.

She responded by slipping her arm around my waist hugging me. "I said it's okay Santana." We lay like that for a minute until I remembered about the little cuts on her arms.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" I suggested. She nodded her head and sat up. I took the first aid kit that Quinn left me a while ago and took her arm and started to clean her wounds.

"You don't have to do that you know." She said.

"I want to Britt. Besides can't I take care of my wife?" I smiled. She looked down and blushed at my words. "Holly said we can stay here for the night. But I have to be at the studio tomorrow morning." I continued. "Do you want to come?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Are you sure? What will people say?" She asked.

"It's okay. They'll probably think that you're with Holly"

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head. "Sure."

I smiled. "There good as new." I said as I put the kit away. I lay back down on the bed and patted the spot next to me motioning Brittany to lie down too. When she did lie down I pulled her into me and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'm sleepy." I yawned.

She giggled. "You're always sleepy."

"What can I say? I'm a growing girl."

"Whatever Sanny, let's just go get some sleep."

"Good idea." I kissed her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

As we walked inside the studio I can't help but think about this morning.

_I opened my eyes only to find brown one staring back at me._

_"I could get used to waking up like this." Santana said. I blushed and looked down._

_She giggled. "Good morning Britt."_

_I looked up at her and smile "Good morning San."_

_She cupped my cheeks holding my face in place and leaned forward capturing my lips in hers. I responded back. I felt her tongue glide across my lower lip and granted her access._

_Her kisses were really addictive._

_After a few moments we pulled back for air. We rested our foreheads against each other looking into each other's eyes._

_She smiled at me. "This morning is really good." She said._

_I giggled and she pecked my lips. "Now why don't we get ready or else Quinn and Holly think I've had my way with you. Not that it's bad though, after all we are married."_

_"San!" I blushed furiously and threw my pillow at her. She caught it and laughed aloud._

"Hey Britt! Come sit here next to me." Holly patted the seat next to her. I sat down and was fronted with lots and lots of buttons of the mixing board.

Next thing I knew I saw Stephanie inside the booth looking at me with a confused expression. But I just continued watching the people going about preparing the things needed for the recording. Santana stepped inside the booth and Stephanie's mood changed entirely. She wrapped Santana in a hug and kissed her cheek, but Santana acted indifferently.

Haha. The Flirt.

Holly then spoke into the mic. "Okay guys let's get started"

The guitar intro started to play in the background. And Santana started singing.

_**The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming.**_**_  
__Do you feel the way I do? Right now._  
_I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling._  
_Call it anything but love._**

Both Stephanie and Santana sang the chorus.

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance.**_**_  
__Say I love you when you're not listening._  
_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_**

Stephanie began singing.

_**Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing.**_**_  
__I'm afraid of what you'll see right now._  
_I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand._**

Holly stopped the music. "Steph this is a slow song turn it down a notch. Okay let's do it again." She said over the mic. Stephanie nodded her head and winked at Santana.

They started to sing the chorus.

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance.**_**_  
__Say I love you when you're not listening._  
_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_**

But Holly stopped the music again. "San let's do it again, this time you have to feel the song." They redid the part and the both of them sang the bridge.

_**And I keep waiting for you to take me.**_

Santana looked at my direction and locked into my eyes throughout the rest of the song.

_**You keep waiting to save what we have.**_

So I'll make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
How long 'till we call this love, love, love?

Once the music stopped Holly clapped her hands and spoke. "Okay guys let's go take a break."

I stood up and made my way to the restroom. When I stepped outside I saw Santana pinned against the wall and Stephanie's lips locked with her own. I turned to leave but Santana saw me and pushed her away.

"Brittany!" She called after me.

I ran out of the building going anywhere my feet would take me. I slowed down when my surroundings seemed familiar to me. It took me a few minutes to remember, the place where Sebastian took me before he dropped me home.

_**Flashback**_

_"Where are we going?" I asked from the passenger seat._

_"Just a place I like to go when I think. The view is really nice especially at night." He said as he parked the car._

_I stepped out of the car and was greeted with a breath taking sight. It was a view of Lima and you can see all the lights._

_"Cool isn't it?" I heard Seb say next to me._

_"It's really beautiful." I said._

_"But not as beautiful as you." Seb countered. I blushed and he chuckled._

_"You really are beautiful Brittany, and people need to see that. I really like you Britt, and if it were up to me I would take you away from Santana."_

_I gulped._

_"Wh-what?" I said._

_"It's just that I don't like seeing Santana ignoring you." I was a little tempted by his offer but it left just as soon as it passed through my head._

_Sebastian continued "I'm just saying that if all else fail I'll be here willingly not to only lend a helping hand but wrap my arms around you. But you don't have to decide now."_

_I turned back to the view not knowing what to say to him._

_**Flashback Ends**_

The rain started to pour down. Great. I sat on the ground thinking of what I just saw a while ago. Why was Santana kissing her a while ago? Was she just bluffing at the things she said yesterday? Ugh. Why can't things just go back to normal?

But it can't. Not right now. Not when I've realized that I'm in love with Santana.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

"Okay guys let's go take a break." Holly said to us. I put down my headphones and headed out the booth.

Once I stepped out someone grabbed my arm.

"Why is she here?" Steph asked.

"Who?"

"Brittany!"

"Is it wrong? Anyways she's Holly's niece so she can be here if she wants." I replied.

"You know what screw it." She backed me up against the wall and kissed me. I pushed her off and saw Brittany running away.

"Brittany!" I called after her but Stephanie caught my arm again.

"Come on Santana, she's not worth it."

"Let me go." I snatched my arm back. "You don't know a thing." I said and tried to follow Brittany.

When I stepped outside the building she was nowhere to be found. I ran to my car and drove around not knowing where to find her.

* * *

_**Sebastian POV**_

"Hey Seb you're up in five!" The radio host told me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Santana Lopez_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Have you seen Brittany?" Santana said.

"No why? What happened? Where's Brittany?" I asked but she didn't answer and ended the call.

I stood up and went out of the room.

"Seb, where are you going? You're on next." One of the staff asked me.

"I gotta go. Emergency." I said not bothering to look at the guy.

I hopped in my car and start to drive around. Where could she be? The rain is pouring hard right now. Suddenly a place popped into my head.

I hoped she would be there as I drove to my destination.

* * *

At first I couldn't see much because of the pouring rain but as I drove closer I noticed a familiar silhouette. I parked the car and pulled out and umbrella from the back seat. I walked over to the figure and crouched down beside her now holding the umbrella over us.

"Britt, it's raining. What are you doing here? You're going to get sick." I told her. She just looked straight ahead.

"Why are they always playing with my feelings?" She said after a few minutes. "What did I ever do to them?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes are red, probably from crying. I just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Britt I-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I think this is the time where I will need your helping hand." She said sadly. "This is your chance Seb. You can take me away from San."

I can't believe what I just heard. As tempting as it is I don't want to pursue Britt, especially now when she is vulnerable.

Suddenly I felt her lips on mine. I froze. I should stop this, Brittany is not thinking straight. I pulled back and held her face in my hand which was not occupied.

"Brittany, stop. You're not sure." I reasoned out. Her face was temperature was scorching hot. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Shh." I wiped her tears. "Let's get you in the car you're raging a fever." I told her. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me.

She's so close to me.

But I don't want to take advantage of her.

So I helped her up and walked her to the passenger side. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't hurt you okay?" I said as I buckled her seatbelt. I walked over to the driver's side and headed to my house since it was a close drive.

Once I parked the car I noticed that Brittany had fallen asleep. I carried her up to the guest room and laid her down on the bed and went inside my room to get some clothes since hers were soaking wet.

"Okay Britt I'm just going to change your clothes because I don't you to get more sick than you ar right now." I told her but mostly to myself.

I looked at her sleeping form. I can't. I pulled out my phone and dialled Marley.

"Marley. Can you come over? It's important."

I was pacing anxiously waiting for my sister when the door opened. I rushed to her and gave her the clothes.

"Change her now and I'll explain the rest after. Please." I said as I lead her to the room where Brittany was in.

When she was done, Marley went to the living room sitting next to me on the couch.

"Why is Brittany here Seb? She was all wet; I had to remove all of her clothes. Also, her fever is really high." She told me.

"It's really complicated." I sighed. "I really like her. A lot." Marley patted my back and smiled at me.

"But she's married." I said.

"She's married?" She repeated in shock.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she's married to Santana. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. But it will cause a fuss if people found out that she's married to Santana and if they found out that you like her." She smiled warmly at me. "I need to go. Take care Seb. Take care of her too she has a high fever."

I wet a wash cloth with cold water and placed it on her forehead.

"Mmm.. Santana" She mumbled.

Even after all this she still chooses to be with Lopez. What are you doing to me Brittany? I watched her until her temperature went down, taking the wash cloth and rinsing it with cold water when it became warm.

When her temperature went down I went back to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

**_Brittany POV_**

I woke up in a room I don't recognize. Where am I? These are not my clothes I thought as I looked down at my attire.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I can hear the sound of the TV in the living room and saw Sebastian sitting on the couch. He noticed me and spoke up.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Why am I in Sebastian's house? I noticed that I wasn't wearing any undergarments and looked at him shocked.

What did we do? I went back to the room and gathered all my belongings and ran out of the house not bothering to look at Seb.

"Brittany, where have you been? We were worried about you." Emma called out.

"Sorry Em. I gotta go. I'm going to be late for class." I told her as I went inside my room the get changed and bolted out the front door to go to school.

When I entered the hallways people were smiling at me. One girl came up to me and smiled.

"Hey Britt. Thanks for the invite I'll be definitely going to your party on Friday."

So that's why. I guessed Quinn started to hand out the invitation. I went inside our class and sat beside Quinn.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked.

"I woke up in Sebastian's house in his clothes." I told her. Her eyes widen in shock.

"What did you guys do?"

"I don't know I just woke up in a bed with his clothes."

"How did you end up being there anyways?" Quinn asked. I told her about what happened when we were at the studio and when I ran to the place where Sebastian showed me.

"It rained so hard and I didn't do anything. Somewhere between sitting under the rain for so long and looking at the view he came and I don't remember what happened." I said.

After last period I saw Santana waiting for me at the door. She took my hand when she saw me and let me to her car.

"Brittany, the other day isn't what you think it was." She said. "She suddenly pinned me against the wal and kissed me." She explained.

"I'm so sorry Britt." She apologized and kissed my cheek.

I'm going to die in guilt.

* * *

**_Friday Night_**

"Ah! My beautiful princess." My dad says as he entered my room. He went up to me and hugged me.

"Are you ready to tell people?" He asked.

"Santana and I decided to tell them that we're dating first. You know, to lessen the blow." I told him. He nodded his head and held out his arm.

"Let's go?" He smiled.

I smiled and took his arm and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Daddy."

"Hermosa hijas." Papi said as we descended the stairs. I turned around to see Santana behind us. She was wearing a white dress flowing onto the ground. She must've worn something to hide her extra appendage since everything looked flat to me. Well, except her boobs.

What in the world am I thinking? I'm perving on San.

"Thank you Papi. You and Dad don't look so bad yourself." She said as she kissed Papi and Dad's cheeks.

She turned to me. "You as always, look beautiful." She kissed my cheek. I blushed furiously and we headed to the party.

The place was filled with the kid from out school. Some of their family members were there too mingling with business partners, old acquaintances. For me it felt more business-like than a party. If it were up to me, I'd celebrate my birthday at home with Quinn or Emma. Or maybe lock myself up inside the dance studio and dance for hours.

Somewhere in the middle of the party Santana got up on the stage and spoke to the mic.

"Good evening everyone." She started. "I would like to say happy birthday to my very beautiful girlfriend Brittany." Everybody clapped and some of the kids in our year level whispered amongst each other.

"Hey isn't this her?" A cheerleader raised her phone. The other students pulled out their phones and started to pass the file around. I got a glimpse of what the ruckus was.

It was a picture of me and Sebastian kissing.

"Shea's a cheat

I turned to look at Santana only to notice that she was next to me with and unreadable expression. But I saw it in her eyes, anger and hurt.

"Britt! I'm so sorry I don't know what happened." Sebastian ran towards us. Santana glared at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead the moment he said my name.

"Come on girls let's go to the other room." Papi said. Dad and Holly talked to the guests and thanking them for coming as they started to leave. Santana held a firm grip on my arm and led me to the other room.

"What is this all about Brittany? Are you trying to get back at me?" Santana said.

"It's not what you think!" I reasoned.

Santana chuckled. "Not what I think? It was so clear that you were kissing him. Don't tell me he forced you because I saw that your hand was on his head."

"It was an accident. A mistake." Tears were starting to stream down my face.

"So you accidentally slipped and kissed him on his lips? I didn't know you were such a good liar Brittany. So much for innocence. You two made me look like a fool out there!"

"Santana please listen-"

"You know what?" She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm leaning. I need to get some air."

She turned to the door just when Papi and Dad opened it.

"Papi I'll head on out now." She said. "I'm sorry Dad." She said to my father.

"Santana please!" I started sobbing but she already left.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." I said as I sobbed into my dad's arms. "I didn't know what happened."

"Shh. Baby it's okay. I understand. I believe you." He stroked my back.

Once my I stopped crying Papi handed me a glass of water. "Papi… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mija. You don't have to explain to me. You have to explain to her." He said.

"It's just. I really love her and I don't know what to do. I don't want it to end like this." They nodded their heads in sympathy.

"Brittany, I don't know the whole story but if you really love Tana then explain everything. And if she loves you back she will accept and understand you with open arms." Papi said.

The door opened and Quinn came barging in.

"BRITT!" Quinn said and engulfed me in a hug.

"It was Stephanie's fault. She's the one who spread the pictures." She said.

"How did she even get those pictures?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe she hired on of the paparazzi to follow you or Seb."

"But I don't know everything that happened."

"Then explain that to her. Confess your feelings." Quinn said.

"What am I going to say?"

"Tell her you really love her."

"And if she doesn't reply?" I asked.

"Britt! Just tell her you love her. 'I love you' isn't a question, so don't expect to find an answer. And if she doesn't say anything at least you tried right?"

I sighed. She's right.

* * *

**The song was Distance by Christina Perri. All mistakes are mine thought. What are your thoughts? Feel free to leave a review. I'd love to hear them.**


	7. Cat and Mouse

**_Brittany POV_**

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up from my seat when I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"I was going to bring you and Santana with me to New York for the weekend as a birthday gift. You can still come with me but you have sort this thing out with Santana first." Dad said as he continued to run his hand through my back trying to calm me down.

I nodded my head. "I need to go home." I told them and I kissed Dad on his cheek and turned to Papi.

"I'm so sorry Papi." He nodded his head and smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay mija. Just go and sort all this out." He pulled me into a hug and whispered. "Go catch that feisty latina."

I giggled and pulled back. Quinn took my hand and led me outside so she could drive me back home.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked once we were inside her car.

"Embarrassed, sad, angry, guilty and really, really confused. It's all so jumbled up. I honestly don't know that I kissed him." I sighed.

"You'll get through this Britt. Goodluck thought that wife of yours is one feisty girl." She laughed. "Don't leave anything unsaid."

* * *

It's been hours since Quinn dropped me off. I decided to wait for Santana by the front porch. It was getting late and cold but I am determined to wait for Santana. I heard Emma come outside and gave me a blanket to keep myself warm.

"You don't have to do this Em. You can go to bed" I told her quietly.

"I don't know how serious the situation is but by the way you look I feel like I can't leave you all by yourself."

I chuckled. "I'm fine really, Emma. You have nothing to worry about. It will give me some piece of mind knowing that you're asleep."

She looked at me skeptically before giving in. "If you need me I'll be in my room." She said before heading back inside.

I don't know how many hours passed or minutes passed by till I saw the gates open and Santana's car came to view on the driveway. She got out of the car and started to climb up the steps.

"San." I called out. She jumped clearly unaware that I was sitting outside. Once she recovered, she ignored me and went straight inside.

"Santana wait." I said as I followed her up to her room. I sat down on the chair at her desk as she paced back and forth running her hands through her hair.

"Santana, please let me explain." I tried again.

"What happened in there Brittany?" She stopped pacing and is now in front of me I can smell her breath.

"You've been drinking." I said.

"Brittany just answer the question!" She started pacing again.

"I didn't know how it happened. I didn't know that I kissed him." I said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She was getting angrier.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I thought that it was the only way for me to get even."

"Get even? By kissing _him_?! So the other night, the night I couldn't sleep because I was worried looking for you, and you were just with him?" Okay now she's furious. I cowered in my seat scared that Santana might do something.

I kept silent.

"Answer me Brittany, where you with him that night?" She asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know what I was doing! When I woke up the next day I was just there." I tried to reason.

"Damnit Brittany, how could you not know what you were doing?!"

"Santana, please believe me, I didn't want that to happen."

She sighed and ran her hand down her face trying to calm herself down. At this point she's just standing there, looking at the floor, thinking to herself. I could the wheels of her brain working. She finally looked up at me.

"Did you sleep with him?"

I froze. Did Sebastian and I really do it? I don't know how to answer this. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh my God. I can't believe this." Santana concluded. "And I thought you were _innocent_. Go away Brittany."

"Santana," Tears started to form in my eyes. How can she accuse me that fast? But I admit, if the roles were reverse I would come to the same solution. And also, I started this mess.

It was my fault.

"Please, just leave" Santana said.

Tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I can't believe that you can be such a-"She cut herself off but continued in a much lower voice."

"Whore"

I took that as my sign to leave. I know that her mind is just clouded with anger and alcohol. She doesn't mean it. I stood up and stood in front of Santana. I took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

"I may not know what happened but all I know is one thing. I love you Santana." She froze and stared at me.

I saw something flash in her eyes but decided not to dwell on it and leave to go back in my room. Dad's offer was still up so why not grab it? It will give us time and space to think about all this. Once I'm inside my room I started to pack my clothes.

* * *

It was around 5 in the morning when I finished packing. I made my way downstairs as quiet as possible so I wouldn't risk anybody, more importantly her, waking up. When I reached the door to the garage I heard Emma call out to me.

"Brittany?"

I sighed and turned around to face her. "Hey Em."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going with Dad to New York."

"What? Why? What about Santana?"

I shrugged. "She said she doesn't want to see me."

"Brittany," she came up to me and placed her hand on my arm. "She just mad at the moment, she's not thinking straight."

"I know. It's just messed up and it's all my fault. If it were up to me I'd go back to the time when Santana and I don't acknowledge each other that much. After this I think I've managed to mess up not only Santana but also Sebastian's career. I'm so stupid." My vision blurred but I kept strong. I didn't want to cry now.

Emma pulled me into a hug. "You're not stupid Britt." She said comfortingly.

I pulled back and started towards the door but Emma grabbed my arm and stopped me again.

"How are you going to get to your dad? It's still dark outside and dangerous."

"I'll take the old car." I answered her simply.

"Are you sure? Your know you're not that good in driving yet." She tried to hold me back again.

"I'll be fine Em. Don't worry. You should get some sleep, your eyes are red." I told her.

"Just be safe please."

I nodded. "Oh, can you tell San that I'm really sorry and I love her." I turned to the garage started my way to my dad's hotel with this old car.

Well at least I didn't leave anything unsaid.

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

I woke up with a headache pounding in my skull. Making my way to my bathroom rubbing some sleep away from my eye the events of last night came rushing through my head. I sighed.

Why did you do this Brittany?

After I took a shower I made my way downstairs and saw Emma sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She asked me as I sat down on one of the stools.

"Yes, please. Thanks." She stood up and pour some coffee into a mug. As she placed the steaming cup in front of me I can't help but notice that her eyes are red.

"Did you get some sleep last night? Your eyes are all red." I asked her.

She shook her head. Huh? Why didn't she sleep? I sipped on my cup as my thoughts drifted back to a certain blonde. Is she awake? Ugh. I don't want to se her.

I turned to look at Em and saw her reading, more like staring at today's paper that was in front of her.

"Hey Em, is Brittany awake?" I asked her.

"No." She said quietly. Her eyes were glossy. Why is she crying? What's up with Em today?

"Oh." I replied. So that means she's still up in her room. Tsk.

"She said that she's sorry and that she love you Tana." She continued

"What? What are you talking about Em?" I asked confused. Emma's really weird today.

"She left. Brittany left." Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks.

"So she finally decided to go with Smythe." I said bitterly.

"Santana!" Emma said. I jumped by her sudden outburst. "She left to go with her dad to New York."

"What?!" Now Emma was the one who jumped.

"She left around 5 in the morning and drove the old car." Emma explained.

"She drove the old car? Has she lost her mind? She can't even drive that well yet. Why didn't you stop her Em?" I asked. What was she thinking?

"Believe me I tried! But she wouldn't budge." Emma sighed. "I've been trying to call her but her phone was off and I don't know Mathew's number. I have no idea if she made it there safely."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Santana." Emma said trying to calm me down.

"No Emma." I laughed bitterly. "She's impossible. She even has the guts to leave after all this." Tears were starting to pool in my eyes.

"Hear her out San, I was just a kiss-"I cut her off.

"Just a kiss?" I snorted. "It wasn't _just a kiss_ Emma. She. Slept. With. Sebastian." I said with venom laced in my voice.

The look on Emma's face was priceless. Her eyes widened, if it could get bigger, and her mouth agape. If it were any other moment I would pull out my phone and snapped a picture.

I decided to continue. "Last night I realized my feelings for her. Last night I've never been so ready to risk this and tell everybody about our relationship even though we had to make it look like we were dating instead of married. I've never been so sure with my decision and make everybody know she was mine. I don't want to lose her, especially to Smythe. But why Em? I would be okay if they just kissed. But no she slept with him. She slept with him Emma. Why did she have to throw it back at my face? I didn't know that it would hurt this much."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them flow down my cheeks. She made her way over to me and hugged me and wiped the tears streaming down my face which were replaced by new ones.

"Aw dear, are you sure she said that? Did she really say that she slept with him because I don't believe it. She was also hurt when she left." She said.

"I asked her and she just kept silent. So I assumed that it was true." I explained.

"Santana, you two need to talk again. But this time, without the anger."

"How am I supposed to do that if she's in New York? If we are going to have this talk she has to come back. She's the one who left." I may be hurt but I won't let my pride down.

"Are you mad at her?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you angry?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes."

I answered her like it was the most natural thing in the world. The word left my mouth before I even had the chance to process what I was saying.

Emma smacked me lightly t the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well there's your answer! She told me that she loves you."

"Then why did she-" I start to question but she cut me off.

"Don't ask me those questions Santana. Do I look like Brittany to you? As they say, if you love someone you would accept everything about them. No more, no less."

"But I don't think I want to see her. I don't think I can handle the hurt" I confessed.

"What hurts more Santana? The hurt from your anger or the hurt once you lose her?" She said.

I didn't answer her question and took out my phone to call Papi.

I checked the time on the microware. It's already 10. Can I still make it?

"Tana?" My father answered.

"Papi, where did Dad stay?" I asked.

"He stayed here at the hotel but in another room. His plane left at 9. He was going to bring you and Brittany with him but.." He drifted off.

"Shit! So he already left." I said.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Brittany left with him!"

"Ah, yes. Maybe she wanted to go to the trip."

"No Papi, I don't think she would stay there for a short trip after what I said last night." I explained.

"Why? What did you say to her Santana?" He asked.

"I said some pretty bad things to her last night. I need to go there Papi. Please?"

He stayed silent for a while then sighed. "Okay. I'll email you the details of your flight and Matt's work address. I don't know his home address so just ask him there."

"Gracias Papi." I said

"Okay. Te quiero mija."

"Te quiero papi."

I looked at Emma who still had tears but was now smiling.

"Hey, stop crying I'm going to fix this." I said to her.

She nodded. "Just promise me to bring Brittany back home."

I smiled. "Don't worry Em. I promise." I went up to my room and packed my stuff.

* * *

I stood outside Dad's office. To be honest I am scared of what he will say to me. But it was now or never. So I knocked and heard a faint 'come in'

He was looking through some papers as I came in.

"Dad." I said trying to grab his attention.

"Ah Santana, I was expecting you take a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs. I sat down obediently.

"So here are the keys and the address." He said handing me the items.

I smiled and took it from him. "Thanks Dad. I'm really sorry about all this." I said.

"It's okay Tana, everybody makes mistakes. I'm just a little disappointed on you two but it's fine." His bright blue eyes filled with understanding.

"Well we don't want to keep her waiting do we?" He smiled as he stood up.

I chuckled and nodded my head as he led me outside and hailed a cab.

"Oh I almost forgot, I need to catch up on my work so I might be home late tonight you don't have to wait up for me."

I nodded my head in understanding and the left for the apartment.

* * *

I closed the door to the apartment and started my hunt for Brittany. I saw a head of blonde hair sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Brittany." I called out.

She quickly stood up and raised her hand ready to throw the remote control she held in her hand. I put my hands up in defence and she lowered her hand when she realized that it was me.

"Santana?" She breathed as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah." I said and I took a seat next to her. "Look Britt, I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I wasn't thinking straight."

She shook her head. "No. It's my fault. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't but all the blame on you Brittany. We all have our faults here." I tried to reason.

"Yes, but I made it worse. Everything was just a blur and I can't remember anything. All I remembered was waking up in his house. I feel so dirty." She lowered her head and tears ran down her cheeks.

I took her hands in mine. "Hey, look at me." I said. She wouldn't look up so I cupped her face to make her look at me.

"I don't care." I said wiping the tears from her beautiful face. "What's past is past. We can't change it anymore. What matters now is that I don't want to lose you Britt. You mean so much to me." I confessed.

"But-" She started.

"Brittany, listen." I started to feel nervous. What if she doesn't love me?

Don't over act Santana, she told you she loved you last night and told Emma too. So what's to worry about? I looked at her straight in the eye.

"I love you." I felt her froze but soon I saw a small smile on her face.

"I love you Brittany and I don't care about what you did." I said. It felt like the weight has lifted off my shoulders.

"I love you too Santana." And warmth spread all over my body.

I cupped both her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. I was soft and slow, enjoying the warmth of each other. After a while I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted immediately. Soon out kisses turned heated, tongues exploring and tasting each other. I ran my hands down her neck to her shoulders, arms then waist and pulled her till she was straddling me. She cupped my cheeks and tilted our heads to a better angle. I pulled back and started kissing down her jaw to her neck. Her breathing became ragged as she tilted her head so I could get better access to her neck. I stopped at a spot beneath her ear and nipped and licked at it marking her. She tangled her fingers through my hair and moaned right at my ear. The sound shoot tingles down my body right to my groin and I ran my hands inside her shirt caressing her soft skin. We pulled back for air and I saw the mark under her ear, I mentally patted myself in the back. I pulled her into a hug and nestled my head into her neck holding her tight.

"I love you." I mumbled. I stared kissing her neck up to her ear. "And I want to show you how much I love you." I whispered in her ear. I pulled back to see her mouth open and captured her lips into mine and slid my tongue inside her mouth. After a moment she responded back and our tongues started to duel with each other. I ran hands under her shirt again and palmed her covered breast, she responded by gently grinding on to me. My pants felt tighter as blood rushed to my groin. I gently squeezed her breast.

"Santana." She gasped. I stood up from the couch picking her up with me. She wrapped her arm and legs around my neck and waist.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Last room to the right." She answered. I led us down the hall as she assaulted my neck. I opened the door to her room and gently placed her down on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen but what caught my attention were her eyes. Blue orbs glinting as she smiled shyly at me pushing herself further into the bed. I climbed on the bed and nestled myself between her between her legs.

"Hey." I looked down at her and kissed her nose. She scrunched her nose and let out a giggle. I smiled at her because she's so adorable.

"Hey." She smiled back circling her arms around my neck. I leaned down and peppered her face with kisses. She started giggling again. Her laugh. I could listen to it all day.

I pulled back. "I love you."

Her eyes soften. "I love you too." And she pulled me down into a kiss.

After a few minutes of slow kissing she ran her tongue along my lip asking for permission which I gladly granted. I groaned when I felt her tongue run along the roof of my mouth. Our kisses turned heated and my hands roam to the hem of her shirt tugging it.

"Can I?" I asked.

She nodded and lifted her arms as I slid the material off her. I marvelled at the sight of her body. Soft, creamy skin, I ran my hands along her sides and leaned down to kiss her neck down to her collarbones, the swell of her breast and back to her mouth. She started to unbutton my shirt and slide it down shoulders and I tossed it somewhere in the room. I noticed her eyes turn a darker shade of blue as she took in the sight.

"Like what you see?" I smirked. Something flashed across her eyes and the next thing I knew she flipped us over and now she is straddling me. I sat up and kissed her passionately, our tongues battling for dominance. I reached behind her bra before pulling back to look at her. She nodded and I unclasped her bra flinging it across the room.

"Beautiful." I whispered and quickly turned us around making her lie on her back once more. She yelped at the sudden action but it turned into a moan as I attached my lips on the spot below her ear and massaged her breasts. She ran across my back before taking off my bra making us both equally naked from the top. I let out a moan as she began fondling with my breast flicking her thumbs across my nipples. I kissed my way down to the valley of her chest and caught her nipple in my mouth as my hand massaged the other one. I felt her hands tangle in my hair pulling me closer to her and I turned my attention to her other breast.

"San." She moaned.

I made my way down her abdomen where her muscles twitch with every kiss I plant. I toyed with the button of her jeans before unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. She lifted her hips and we slid off her jeans to the floor. My eyes clouded with lust as I drank in the sight of Brittany. My jeans felt tight so I took off my pants to relieve myself from the uncomfortable feeling. I saw Brittany eyeing the tent in my boxers. I lay back on top of her and she cupped my crotch.

"Brittany." I groaned. She rubbed it a couple of time before sliding her hand in my boxers and taking my appendage in her hand. She slowly pumped her hand back and forth and I moaned at the feeling she pulled her hand back and pulled my boxers down my thighs where I kicked them off. I kissed my way down her thighs and stopped at her clothed center. I can smell her scent and felt my crotch twitch. I looped my fingers at the waistband off her panties and looked at her silently asking her permission. She nodded her head and lifted her hips as I slid off the last offending garment. I eyed her glistening center with lust and ran my tongue through her slick folds and nipped at her clit as she became a moaning mess.

"Are you ready?" I asked pulling back. She responded by taking my penis and positioned the head at her entrance. I gently pushed till the head was inside and stop letting her get used to the intrusion. She groaned at the feeling and tapped my shoulder moments later signalling me to continue. I pushed further but then I froze.

I felt a barrier.

A barrier, I felt it. So it only means that Brittany didn't sleep with Sebastian. A wave of relief washed through my entire body.

"San?" Brittany said cupping my cheek and pulling me out of my trance.

I shook my head and kissed her. "I love you." I whispered and slowly pushed until my whole length was buried in her.

I almost came right there. She was tight and wet, her walls clenching my length. It was an incredible feeling. I thrust in and out of her slowly as I watched her face contort in pain so I immediately stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and started to rock her hips. I continued my actions but being more careful this time.

After a few thrusts and her expression changed from pain to pleasure. She bucked her hips meeting mine and soon we found a slow and steady pace. I interlaced our fingers and placed out at the sides of her head.

"S-s-san." She moaned at my ear as I kissed her neck. I groaned at the sound and picked up the pace.

She released our hands and clawed my back leaving marks. It stung but only turned me on more.

"I'm close." She said her breathing ragged. I reached down and began circling her clit while I attacked her lips. I felt her walls begin to tighten as our kisses became sloppy and she pulled back panting.

"Santana!" She screamed reaching her orgasm and her walls held a vice grip around my length. "I love you." She whispered to me making me let go. Ropes of cum shoot in her as I came and I slowed my actions bringing us down from our highs.

"I love you." I said as I nuzzled her cheek once our breathing came back to normal.

She giggled. "I love you too." She said as her eyes began to droop. I lay my head on her chest as my member that's still inside her began to soften and let sleep invade my senses.

* * *

**_Brittany POV_**

I woke up feeling cold. I looked down to see myself naked and the events from a while ago came rushing to my head. I blushed at the memory and looked around for Santana but she wasn't in the room. Confused I stood up and put on some clothes which was Santana's shirt and a pair of panties and made my way out the room.

I saw Santana in the kitchen talking on her phone with a bottle of water in her hand. She smiled at me as I sat on top of the kitchen counter. She was wearing a thin white shirt which showed her nipples and a pair of boxer shorts. I blushed as she caught me staring at her and she laughed throwing me a wink and my cheeks turned redder.

"Everything's okay." She said on the phone. She made her way to me and stood between my legs caressing my thigh. "Yes. We will be back by Sunday. She's with me." She locked her eyes with mine.

"It's Quinn." She said putting her phone on speaker.

"Hi Quinn!" I greeted.

"Hey Britt. So I see you and Satan have worked thing out?" She asked. Santana giggled and pecked my lips.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Did Santana just giggle?" Quinn said in disbelief.

Santana laughed and spoke up. "Shut it Fabray." Which led to Holly and Quinn laughing. I guess she too was on speaker phone.

"Quinn leave those two alone." I heard Holly say. "Brittany we expect your asses here by Sunday! I don't care if you have to drag Santana out of the bedroom naked just bring her here!" She said through the phone.

I laughed. "Will do Holly."

"Well see you on Sunday." Quinn said. "Don't forget my souvenir!" Holly called.

"Bye Quinn!" Santana said ending the call. She tossed her phone to the side and pecked my lips again.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." I smiled looping my arms around her neck.

"So Sebastian called." She said calmly.

I stiffened. "What did you say?" I asked cautiously.

"I hung up."

"San that's mean." I said.

"I'll talk to him when we get back." She said.

"I'm sorry about that night." I said.

"Britt, you didn't do anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing for calling you a. . whore."

"But, that night-" She cut me off.

"You guys didn't do anything that night." She said.

"We didn't?" I asked.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I felt it." Her hot breath tickled my neck raising the hair there. A wave of relief ran through my body.

She pulled back to look at me smiling. "I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Oh I can think of a few things." She said running her hands higher on my thigh.

I blushed and slapped her shoulder. "Santana!"

She laughed and circled her arms through my waist and tucked her head in the crook of my neck. "It's not my fault I have a very beautiful and very sexy wife." She said.

"Is that so?" I smirked playing with the hair on the back of her neck.

"Mhhmm." She hummed.

"Well, your wife is hungry. Let's eat." I said jumping off the counter laughing.

"Tsk." She said.

"Aw." I giggled and pinched her cheek.

She laughed and interlaced our fingers. "Come on let's get you fed. Dad's not gonna be home till late so you have to get energized with what I have in stored for you."

I blushed. Maybe things will work out after all.

* * *

**So what are you thoughts? It's my first time to write a scene like that so please go soft? Glee is really messed up. Seriously? Bram? Haha. Well we'll have to wait and see what happens next. Mistakes are all mine though. Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys. Hope you had an awesome holiday! :D**


	8. Toys

**Britany POV**

We were siting on the couch watching TV when Dad came in the apartment. He smiled at us when he walked into the living room.

"I see you guys made up. What did you guys do last night?" He asked.

"Not much. Talk,made up, sleep." Santana smiled. Her hand that can't be seen was sliding up my thigh. I pinched her and she smirked while she laced our fingers together.

Dad who was oblovius to our interaction yawned. "Well, I'll be heading to bed. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm not sure." She answered then turned to me. "What do you want to do Britt?"

I shrugged. "We could go outside and tour around for a bit."

My father nodded his head "That sounds good. Money is on the counter and the keys are over there," he pointed to the table in the reception area. "You're leaving at what time today?"

"Around 5?" I answered.

He yawned again. "Ok. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." He reminded before shutting the door.

I stood up but Santana caught my wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready. Whe are going to go out right?" I asked.

"Let's stay here for a little while." She pulled me onto her lap and wrapped her arms around my wakst and buried her head on my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Who knew you were a cuddler."

"Hush you. No one needs to know except you and me." She answered.

"Yes Ma'am." I said and she stayed like that for a few minutes before Santana spoke up.

"We should go get ready." I was kind of disapionted at her statement. I wanted more cuddle time with her. But on the bright side I would be touring New York with Santana.

"I'll go shower now." I said but Santana tightened her grip, keeping me in place.

"Or we could shower together and redo what we did last night." She whispered huskily in my ear.

"San." I blushed.

"It would also save the environment if we conserve water." She reasoned. The thought of doing that with my Dad while my Dad is in the same house isn't really appealing to me.

"But Dad's here what if he hears us." I explained wishing she would give in.

"Fine." She pouted and kissed my cheek. She headed off to the bathroom in the hallway while I took the one in our room.

* * *

"So where to?" I asked Santana.

"Hmm." She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"Why don't we eat lunch then look around." She suggested. Right on cue we heard my stomach grumbling and Santana laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon I know just the place, I don't want my baby to get hungry." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I smile shyly looking at the ground. Santana just called me baby. The term of endearment made me feel butterflies in my stomach. Once she realized what she just said, she smiled and tugged lightly on my hand. "Don't get all shy on me. Especially after what we just did last night." She smirked. I'm pretty sure that I look like a tomato right now. So I flicked her ear. She giggled and turned so that were were standing face to face. "I must say Mrs. Pierce-Lopez I had a lot of fun last night." She said. She leaned in and kisses me softly "As much as I love to do this more we should get going because I feel that my stomach wants to be heard too." She placed one last kiss on my lips before leading the way. I looked at our still intertwined hands and smiled. Santana was wearing jeans and a plain shirt. Her long hair reached to the middle of her back. She was also wearing shades with light make-up. She looked like an ordinary person not Santana Lopez the famous singer.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Santana said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. You look so... ordinary." I said. "Ordinary?" She asked. "Yeah. People wouldn't realize that you're Santana Lopez."

Her lips pulled into a small frown. "That's the plan. The incident that happened back at home is something I don't want you to experience again." I nodded in understanding.

After lunch we walked around until we stopped in front of an arcade. Santana turned to me with a questioning look. I nodded my excitedly and she led me inside chuckling. There were not much people inside since. The first game we played was Dance Dance Revolution. "Best two out of three?" Santana challenged.

"You're on Lopez." I said hopping onto the platform. The first game was won by me. On the second game I made Santana win by pretending that I couldn't catch up with the beat of the song. "Who knew you sucked at DDR Tana." I laughed as Santana miserably lost the third round. "I even had to loosen up a bit to let you win the second match."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah so we could make it to the third round." I shrugged. I looked over to her and giggled at the sight. She had her arms crossed with pout on her mouth. She looked too adorable so I pulled out my phone and took a picture. "Cute." I said pinching her cheek, she was still pouting. "Aw. It's not my fault that I'm an awesome dancer. Also, I was having a great time playing with you I wanted to make it last longer." I told her while lacing our fingers and walked around looking for the next game we could play.

She stopped in front of a basketball machine and asked me if I wanted to play and I said yes. She placed a coin inside the machine and pressed the start button. The game required a certain amount of points to make it to the next level and the both of us were shooting the balls as fast as we can so we can make it to the next round. We got so addicted to the game we kept inserting coin after coin. High from the adrenalin I threw one ball too hard that it bounced off the ring and accidentally hit Santana on the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I rushed to her and cupped both of her cheeks and inspecting her face. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She slipped her arms around my waist and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I should get injured more." She said.

"Why would you do that?"

"So I could have you like this." She simply said. I looked at us and realized that Santana was leaning against the basketball machine, my hands were cupping our face, her arms around me and our bodies flushed together.

"Oh." I said trying to step back but she held on tighter.

"I like you. A lot." She said.

I giggled. "I like you a lot too." I replied.

She smiled up at me. "Nah, I realized I don't really like you." She teased.

"You don't?" I raised my brow.

"Yup. Because I love you." She said looking into my eyes.

I melted at her gaze and smiled back at her. " I love you too. Who knew you were cheesy too." I laughed. "But seriously are you okay?" I asked stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Not really. My cheek kind of hurts." She faked hurt and pointed at her right cheek.

I kissed it. "How about now?" I said playing her game.

She shook her head and pointed at her other cheek. I kissed that one too. "Anywhere else?"

"The ball did hit me on my mouth." She smirked.

I leaned in and stopped inches away from her lips. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She breathed. I closed the distance and kissed her sweetly.

"Better now?" I broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her.

She smiled and pecked my lips. "Like the ball never hit me."

"Oh look we got tickets." I said noticing amount of tickets on the floor. I detached them from the machine and Santana counted them.

"Anything you like?" She asked.

I looked over to the counter and saw a Stitch stuffed toy. Santana has this thing for the blue character. She is even using a Stitch phone case. "How many do we have?"

"About 500. You found something? How many tickets?" She asked.

"Its 400 tickets." I said.

"Let's go." She said. Lacing our fingers together walking to the counter.

There was a boy and his father in front of us claiming a prize. The boy's face was sad and he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry squirt we don't have enough could come back next time." The father said. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"We could give it to him. If you want." Santana said voicing out my thoughts.

"You would?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah. If you want to. I could buy the thing you wanted to claim instead."

"You are awesome you know that. I was going to suggest the same thing." I said.

"Well great minds think alike." She said and stepped closer to the father and son.

"Hey little guy. We don't need these tickets, if you want you can have them." She said crouching down in front of the boy.

"Oh no, it's okay." The father said.

"I insist. We just came here to play anyways." She said giving the tickets to the man.

"Thank you." The man said and picked up his son. "Hear that Mark. The nice lady gave you tickets. Let's see if it's enough."

When the boy got his toy he ran over to us and hugged Santana's leg. "Thank you!" He smiled a toothy grin.

Santana patted his head. "Not a problem little one."

"There you are Mark." He picked up his son again then turned to Santana. "Thank you again-" He said reaching out his free hand.

"Santana." She said shaking hands with the guy.

"Santana? Like Santana Lopez?" The guy said then his eyes grew wide. "Holy shit you're Santana Lopez!"

His son pinched his mouth. "Daddy bad." I giggled at his adorableness.

"Sorry." The father apologized.

Santana giggled. "Yes. I am Santana Lopez. But please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Sure thing. Wow. My wife is a big fan of yours." He said and turned to his son. "Look son the lady who gave you tickets is Santana Lopez."

"Really? We should take a picture and make mommy jealous!" The boy said.

"Um, may we?" The man asked Santana.

She nodded her head. "Sure." The man put down his son and took out his phone. "Your not going to be in the picture?" Santana asked.

"Oh no, I'm not the picture type of guy." He said.

Santana picked up Mark and got ready for the picture. Before the man tapped the button he turned to me. "You too."

I was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yes. It's not like I saw you two hand in hand a while ago." He said.

Santana blushed. "Cone on babe." She said and took my hand tugging me until I was next to her. We smiled at the camera and the man took a picture.

"Thank you." The man said while Santana put down the boy. Santana nodded and hugged the boy and they left.

"Well that was an experience." She looked at me. "So what did you want?" Santana asked looking back at the prize counter.

"Hmm? Nevermind. It's okay. You 're amazing you know that?" I said.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"What you did for the boy." I simply said.

"Oh that. I go by the 'It's better to give than to recieve' thing. Our moms used to say that, especially Mami. It was more like 'You should help the less fortunate if you can.'" She shrugged.

I nodded my head remembering our moms telling us before they passed away.

"Well, we should get going. Our flight is in a few hours." She said.

* * *

"You two behave. Don't give Emma a hard time." Dad said giving both of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes sir!" I saluted and he chuckled.

"You silly girl. Now go, you two need to be at your gate by now. I'll be home again after a few weeks." He said. I hugged my father again and kissed his cheek.

"Bye daddy."

Santana did the same. "Thanks again Dad." She said.

We were looking for our gate when I saw this shop that sells toys and I remembered not getting the stuffed toy a while ago.

"Hey, I need to use the restroom I'll meet you by the gate." I said to Santana. She nodded her head and started walking away. Once she was out of sight I went to the restrooms since I really did need to pee then went in the shop and bought the toy.

"What's in the bag?" Santana asked.

"It's for you. It was what I wanted to get at the arcade." I said sitting down next to her and handed her the bag.

She opened the bag and did a little squeal. "Ahh! It's Stitch!" She said holding the stuffed toy up.

"I love you very much." She said and kissed me softly.

"I should get you more Stitch collectibles." I said pulling out my phone while she started playing woth the toy.

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" She blurted out after a few minutes. I suddenly paused my game and bursted out laughing.

"What? I can't quote Agnes?" She said.

"You're too cute." I said. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Quinn.

**Check San's twitter. -Q**

I logged on to twitter and saw Santana's latest tweet.

_**It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Awesome gift from the best person in the world. #Stitch**_

I tapped the tweet to expand it to the the picture that wad linked. The picture was focused on the toy and I was in behind it. My hair was slighty covering my face and the background was blurry so people couldn't recognize me but of course Quinn knew better thus the text.

"I see you read my tweet." Santana said.

"Yeah. Quinn texted me to look at it." I replied.

"Tsk. Stalker Fabgay is a stalker." We chuckled. "Just kidding." She added.

"Thank you again." Waving at the toy. I smiled at her.

"Best. Wife. Ever." She said kissing my cheek.

-  
**Update. Mistakes are made by me. Help if you can. That's what my parents always say. (Words of wisdom from tecky. Haha)This chapter is kind of inspired when me and my friends went to this arcade ang got around 2,000 tickets. XD Sorry for not updating frequently. Haha. When did I ever update frequently? But sorry again. I've been meaning to update last week but life got in the way. I think I'm going through that stage where you ask yourself what you really want to do. I don't know. Summer starts next week. I'm 16 and I'm about to enter my sophmore year in college this June so... yeah. Haha. Sorry for posting my drama here. Anyways, glee is having a lot of bull lately. But I must say, I didn't know what to feel about the Quinntana scene and Rachel being pregnant. Lots of weird shit man. Review and tell me what you think :D**


	9. More Than A Woman

**Stephanie POV**

"Did you tell the paparazzi that they'll arrive today?" I asked Jacob who nodded.

I've got to say, I'm quite proud of what I did. I asked Jacob to follow Sebastian around and see if he could get anything from him and Brittany. Then Santana and the blonde had to have a fight. Which of course was very easy to do. She went running to Seb and kissed him. Jacob caught a picture of them kissing and I spread it around on her birthday party. Just when Santana told everyone she was her girlfriend.

Yep. I'm pretty awesome.

But everything didn't go out as planned. Santana should come running back to after that. But no, she went after the bitch. I must say though, what she did was quite romantic.

But it would be more romantic if she did that to me. And since her little stunt made us behind our schedule, Santana and I would have to work longer hours together.

"How about you pay me back now?" Jacob said as he put his hand on my knee.

"Not now. I'm tired." I say so he could back off.

"But you always say that you're tired." He countered. I kept my eyes on

the TV. I heard him sigh and took off his hand from my knee."I don't get why you have to do this to her. She looks so sweet. She doesn't look like she can do those things they accuse her of."

I glared at him."So now you're on her side?" I asked.

"I'n not taking sides. I just don't get why you're doing this. What did she do to you?" He asked standing up. "Whatever." He muttered and left. I sat there glaring at the screen. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts till I found who I was looking for.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hey Seb baby!"

"What do you want Stephanie?"

"Don't be so mean. I know where San and the little bitch are at." I said

"Don't call Brittany that! " He growled.

"Hey calm down tiger. I just want to tell you that they went to New York and they'll be back here tonight." I said and ended the call before he could answer.

I have a feeling that this plan would go smoothly.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Hey I need to use the restroom." Brittany said while she tugged at my hand.

"Are you gonna buy me another gift?" I asked.

She giggled. "Nope sorry. I really need to pee this time."

I nodded my head. "Sure. I'll meet you there after I get our things." She kissed my cheek and headed towards the restrooms while I looked for our belongings.

"Santana." I heard a voice say. I turned around shocked to see the girl in front of me,

"What the fuck are you doing here Stephanie?" I asked.

"I just came here to warn you about something."

I ignored her because I don't really care on what she has to say and started walked away to find Brittany. But of course, she had to follow me.

"You can't tell everyone that you're married to Brittany. It will breach you contract with our label." She said making me halt to a stop. Tell me something I don't know. Seriously, why did she have to bring that up? It's one of the main reasons why we can't tell people we're married.

"Please leave me alone Stephanie." I said.

"Wouldn't go there if I were you." She said pointing behind me. I turned around to see what she's pointing at. There were a bunch of paparazzi standing fairly close to the bathrooms. Shit. Brittany is in there and when she comes out they will easily spot her and corner her.

"What are they doing here?!" I asked.

Stephanie just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." I left Stephanie standing there and started towards to where Brittany was.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

As I stepped out of the bathroom I was bombarded with cameras and flashes going off. I couldn't escape since I was surrounded by people. Suddenly questions were being thrown.

"Brittany is Santana Lopez really your girlfriend?"

"Is it true that you're also an escort to politicians?"

"Were you with Santana on the trip? How did you guys meet?"

"If you're really girlfriends with Santana, why are pictures of you and Sebastian Smythe spreading around the net?"

I felt my eyes water. Cameras, mics and phones were being shoved at my face. They're all talking at once. I can't move and I don't know what to say. Santana where are you? How can I get out of here?

"Is it true that it was you who was in the sex video of-"

"Excuse me!" The press stopped and looked around. I thought that Santana was here but to my surprise it was actually Sebastian.

"Come on let's go." He said once he reached me and suddenly a new wave of questions where being thrown.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?"

"What is your relationship with Brittany?"

"What can you say about the picture of you two kissing?"

"Excuse me!" He said again and started to run away from the paparazzi who were also following us. My body seemed to be on autopilot and I let him drag. I was so overwhelmed with what was happening I didn't noticed that we were standing in front of his car until her spoke up.

"Get in!" I did what I was told and he started to dive away from the airport. Tears were starting to flow from my eyes.

"Hey Britt. Calm down. I'm here now. You're safe." He tried to comfort me but it didn't seem to be working.

"I didn't know what I was doing." I said.

"Yes, I know that. You has a raging fever that night that's why you did what you did." He told me softly.

It's still not okay though. I need Santana here with me.

Then it hit me.

"Sebastian!"

"What? What's the problem?"

"Santana! She's at the airport. I need to go back." I said.

"No. I won't let you go back there with all those paparazzi. I'll drive you till the gate of your village but not back to the airport." He countered.

"Please." I tried to convince him.

"No." He said sternly. I sighed and leaned back at my seat.

* * *

**Santana POV**

The crowd was slowly dispersing by the time I got closer.

"SANTANA!" Stephanie shouted while making her way over to me. Some of the paparazzi heard her and now they're making their way over to us.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said smiling. Questions were now being thrown.

"Santana what are you doing at the airport?"

"Are you here for Brittany?"

"What can you say about Sebastian picking up your girlfriend?"

"Why are you with Stephanie? Are you two dating?"

I'm starting to get annoyed with all the people. I looked over to Steph who looked like she was enjoying the attention.

"Actually we came here to see if we could do a shoot for a video here." She said.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"Excuse me we have to go." Stephanie told them. I just went with her because to be honest I didn't want to be surrounded by the press. What they said stuck to my mind though.

Did Sebastian really picked up Brittany from the airport?

"Do you need a ride?" Stephanie asked once we lost the paparazzi.

"I can't leave. I need to find Britt." I told her.

"Didn't you hear what they said? She's with Seb right now." She countered. I ignored her and she sighed. "Fine. Let's call him right now." She took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Sebastian answered after the third ring.

"Are you with Santana's wife right now?" She said.

"Yes. Thank god we-" Stephanie didn't make him finish his sentence and ended the call.

"Told you they were together. Do you need a ride?" She asked me. Before I could answer she started to drag me to her car. I would've said no if I wasn't thinking too much.

Why is Brittany with Sebastian? How did he even know we were arriving today?

* * *

Once we reached the gate of our village I saw Sebastian climbing out of his car. I hopped out of Stephanie's cR and made my way to Seb.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just dropping off Britt." He said casually while helping her out of the car.

I was going to say something else when we heard Steph spoke up. "San! You left you bags in the trunk of my car." She handed them to me. From the corner of my eye I saw Britt glaring at Steph. If looks could kill Stephanie would be dead my now. No, maybe double dead.

"Um. Thanks for the ride." I said . Brittany's glare wad now directed at me. I must say though, a mad Britt is kind of hot.

"Thanks for saving me from the paparazzi and driving me home Seb." She said and gave him a small hug.

"Anytime Britt. For you." He smiled bashfull. She smiled back at him.

Um hello? Wife over here. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Brittany shot me a glare before giving Seb a small wave and started walking inside the village.

"Brittany wait!" I called after her but she kept walking. I picked up our bags and muttered a small thanks to Seb before following her.

"Hey Brittany how are you? The paparazzi the past few days were crazy it's a good thing that they're not here anymore." Will said.

"Hey Will! Can we talk some other time? I need to help Emma out." She said.

"Of course." He nodded. "You take care now."

Brittany smiled at him. "See you around Will."

Seriously? She'd stop at talk to the security guard but she won't talk to me? Her wife?

"Britt!" I called out. She looked at me briefly and started walking towards the house. I sighed and tried to catch up with her.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked her when we stopped in front of the gate of our house.

"I'm just mad about a few things. The paparazzi, Stephanie, you." She said while ringing the doorbell.

"Me? What did I do? I didn't know that the paparazzi or Stephanie was going to be there." I defended.

'Then why were you with her?" She asked.

"I don't know. She dragged me away from those paparazzi. I was thinking of why were you with Sebastian."

Just then Emma opened the gate. "Brittany! I was so worried about you." She said as she engulfed her in a short hug.

"I'm sorry Em. I'll head up now. Still tired from trip." She said. Em nodded and Brittany went inside the house.

"Brittany! We still need to talk." I called but she ignored me. Again.

"What happened? You guys left fighting and now you come back fighting." Em said. I told her what happened at the airport while we entered the house.

"I don't know what to do Em." I sighed. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"You need to do what is right. Why don't you just tell everyone that she's your wife?"

"I can't do that. One, it will breach the contract I have under the label and two, the paparazzi will be crazier especially since the picture of her and Sebastian kissing is spreading around. Not only did she get married at an early age she gas an affair too. I don't want to bring her into this chaos." I rubbed my forehead.

"You need to talk to Sebastian." Emma spoke softly.

"Why would I do that?" I sat up immediately.

"Well, he is also stuck in this situation and from what I see he also likes Brittany."

"That's the problem. He likes her. Too much I think."

"Then you guys have to work this out together. For Brittany. But first, you need to talk to her." She reasoned.

"Ugh. She's mad at me. She wouldn't even talk to me. Women, they're hard to understand." I buried my hands.

"Santana, you're also a woman only with you know, extra goodies." I chuckled. "And most importantly, she's not just a woman, she's your wife."

Emma's right. I need to make this better for her.

"You're like the best advice giving person ever." I told Emma.

"Psychologist remember?" She pointed to herself.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for everything Emma. You're always there to help me pull my head out of my ass."

She chuckled and patted my back. "No problem. No go upstairs and make things right. You guys left me here worried and then come back only to fight." She said pushing me lightly towards the stairs.

Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Short update. Make-up sex next chapter? :) LOL I'm kidding. What do you guys think? Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! :) All mistakes are mine. I posted this using my phone I'll recheck it later when I use the computer.

Brittana-is-live-16 -Yes I'm 16 :)

Cido 16 - Sorry. Please refrain from doing any suicidal attempts. I'll be a sad panda if you do. Haha.


	10. Mess

**I do not own Glee. But if I do, the episodes would all be happy happy joy joy. Haha. Mistakes are mine, knowing me there will be alot. :D**

* * *

**S****a****n****t****a****n****a****P****O****V**

I climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of Brittany's door. Contemplating if I should knock or open it right away.

But considering the situation, she must've locked her door. So I knocked.

"Britt can I come in?" I asked. But no one answered.

"Brittany?" I tried again but no answer. I twist the door knob, but I was surprised that it was unlocked.

Pushing the door open I saw her lying under the covers of her bed. "Britt." I said as I sat on top of her bed trying to get her out of the covers.

After a few minutes a head if blonde popped out and blue eyes were staring at me. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. I sighed in relief and got under the covers to lie next to her.

"I'm sorry too." I told her softly.

"But it's my fault we're fighting."

"Britt-" But I was cut off.

"No. I'm sorry for making you worry because I went home with Sebastian and then getting mad at you when Stephanie dropped you off." She started. "I was just overwhelmed and scared when I came out if the bathroom. There were cameras and flashes everywhere and people keep asking me questions. One even asked if I was in a sex tape."

"They what?!" I said turning to face her. Tears were streaming down her face and I could tell that the experience had been traumatic to her. "Babe please don't cry. You're here now. I'm here." I wiped her tears.

"I got really scared. Then out of nowhere Sebastian was showed up and took me out of the crowed. The next thing I knew I was in his car telling him to go back." She continued.

"You told him to go back?" I asked.

"Yeah because you weren't with me. And I knew you would be worried." She said shyly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

She looked at me confused. "For what?"

"For telling me. To be honest I was very jealous that Smythe was the one to pull you out of the crowed and drove you home." I confessed.

She laid her hand on the side of my neck and stroked my cheek, smiling at me softly. "If it makes you feel better I was wished it was you who showed up."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "This is why I didn't want people to know about our relationship. They'd bombard you with questions and bizarre ones I might add."

She snuggled into me, burying her face on the crook of my neck. She let out a yawn and chuckled. "You're really comfy."

"So you're using me as a body pillow?" I asked.

"Maybee." She said playfully.

"Get some sleep Britt." She hummed in response.

We laid like this for a while. Her snuggled up against me, her arm around my waist and my arms around her, playing with her hair. I can't help but think about how messed up things are. Brittany's in the middle of this. I really want to tell everyone that she's my wife but if I do the label will sue me for breaching the contract and might cost a lot of money. I don't want to touch that money because its for me and Britt. For our future. For our kids.

Woah. Take a step back there Santana. It's too early to be thinking about kids. I can't help but smile at the thought of mini Britts running around.

Anyways, even if it did come out that we're married Brittany would be labeled as an unfaithful wife. And we all know that's not true but people can be harsh. How can I fix this? My thought going through all the possibilities. Which leads me to what Emma said a while ago.

I need to talk to Sebastian. I will talk to him. Right now.

"I need to leave for a little while." I whispered to Brittany.

"What? Why?" She whispered back, confusion can be heard in her tone.

"I'm going to find solutions. I'm going to fix this." I explained.

"Right now?"

"The sooner I fix this, the sooner I can tell the world that you are mine." I told her. She stayed silent for a few moments then nodded.

"Okay." She answered while getting off of me.

"I'll be back soon. Get some rest." I pecked her lips before leaving the room. "I love you."

She gave me a sleepy smile. "Love you too."

Once I shut the door of her room I pulled out my phone and dialed Sebastian's number.

"Santana?"

"We need to talk." I said skipping the hellos.

I heard him took a deep breath. "Is this about Brittany?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." He texted me the details where we would meet up.

* * *

I pulled up next to his car on a secluded part of the park and walked up to him where he was sitting on one of the benches.

"So what do you want to talk about ?" He asked. Once I sat down.

"I know we aren't on good terms but I'm doing this for Brittany. I want to know some answers." I took a deep breath. "Britt thought that something happened between you two, you know the night when they took the pictures."

"What?! We didn't do anything. I would never do anything she wouldn't want to do." He quickly explained.

"I know. We know nothing happened. But why? Why did she kiss you? You even brought her back to your place?" I said trying to control my anger.

"She didn't know what she was doing when she kissed me. She had a raging fever so I'm guessing she was hallucinating. I love her that's why-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." I cut him off. "You love Brittany?" What. The. Fuck.

He gave me a sad smile. "Yeah I do. But hear me out. I know she's married and I respect her. I brought her to my house because I can't just leave here under the pouring rain with a fever. So when we got home I called my sister, Marley, to change her out of her clothes."

"So you love my wife. Woah. Isn't this because of me?" I asked.

"Well, at first it was. Knowing Santana Lopez' biggest secret that could ruin her career. But when I saw how you just ignored her it just, developed."

"This is weird. And awkward." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in love with someone who doesn't feel the same and is married." He chuckled breaking the stick he was holding to pieces and throwing it. "It's kind of pathetic. But I can't control it." He continued. "She doesn't deserve to be in this mess."

"I know. That's why I came here to talk to you." I said.

"Are you asking for my help?" He replied.

"No. Yes." I sighed. "I don't know. But I want to know why you're being silent about this?" I admitted.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I'm waiting for Britt to talk to me. What am I supposed to say? That you two are in an arranged marriage? That it's impossible for her to do all the things they're accusing her of?"

"I don't know Sebastian. If you love her, I love her more than that. And she loves me back." I said.

The hurt was evident in his eyes when I said it. "I know. I can see it every time she looks at you. But if you love her so much, why don't you just tell everybody that she's your wife?"

"You know I can't do that. I have a contract with the label." I reasoned.

"How is that my problem?" He countered.

"It's not only that. If I tell them she's my wife how am I going to explain about your pictures floating around? It's gonna ruin her image and who knows what gossip those people will come up about her? She's already affected with what's happening." I explained. "We can't take another step. And on top of it all we have to go back to school tomorrow, we know how the students treat each other in the halls of McKinley."

He sat silently, looking straight ahead but he was lost in his thoughts. After a few moments of silence he let out a breath. "I don't know. But I'll try to do my best to solve this for Brittany." He stood up. "You need to go home. I know you're tired from the flight and all that's happened. Heck, I'm tired too. We need to let all this information sink in before we discuss what we'll do any further."

Damn he's right. I nodded my head and stood up. He walked me over to my car and even opened my door for me. He's being a gentleman even though I've been a bitch to him. I took Brittany away from him. She was never his anyways.

"Thanks." I said as I sat in my car.

"No problem. We made it through a conversation without going down each other's throats. It's a new world record!" He said.

I chuckled. "See you tomorrow Seb."

He gave me a genuine smile. "See you Satan." He said laughing at the glare I gave him for calling me Satan as he closed my car door. "Drive safely!" He called over his shoulder.

God I want to hate him. But he's too kind.

* * *

Emma was heading to her room when I stepped inside the house.

"Hey San. Where have you been?" She asked.

"I talked to Seb." I replied. She gave me a small smile.

"I knew you'd do the right thing. Well if you're hungry there's food in the fridge. Just heat it up. Britt and I already ate." She let out a small laugh. "You better check on her though she was on autopilot when she came down. Too sleepy to function I had to feed her half of the time." She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. But thanks." I walked up the stairs next to her. "Goodnight Em. And thanks again for everything."

She gave me a small smile. "Anytime. Ahhh kids. They need a little push sometimes. Even if that push sends them all the way to New York." She said before closing the door of her room.

I let out a small laugh and opened Britt's door. She was passed out on top of the covers, her blonde hair splayed everywhere. At least she managed to change into comfy clothes. I changed into my boxers and a sleep shirt and stood in front of Brittany's bed deciding on how to get her under the covers without waking her up.

After a few minutes I was left with no option but to wake her up. So I gently rubbed her back. "Britt get up, we need to get you under the covers it's cold." I said softly.

She got up with her eyes still closed and sluggishly got under her covers mumbling something about how people keep waking her up. I giggled at her. She's too adorable.

She took me by surprise when she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me under the covers with her. "Since you disturbed my peaceful slumber, you're going to be my body pillow tonight." She said as she snuggled up to me.

Her voice was rough with sleep it sounded so sexy that my blood rushed to my groin. This woman will be the death of me. "Well I'm not complaining." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Mmm. Goodnight San." She placed a kiss on my neck before nuzzling closer to me.

"Goodnight Britt." I said as I feel asleep thinking that I can get used to this.

* * *

**Brittany ****PO****V**

I was moving across my room in my bra and skirt to my closet looking for a new shirt. I found one and put it on. After buttoning my shirt I took the school tie that was over the my desk chair. I turned around and saw Santana on the same spot since I came out of the bathroom. I was going to change in the bathroom but she said I didn't have to because it was my room and it was "nothing she didn't already see." She was sitting on top of my bed, already dressed in her uniform, her feet was dangling off the side and she was leaning back on her hands. Her eyes were focused on my actions. I noticed that it was a shade darker, she was shamelessly leering at me. I looked down trying to hide me blush but at the corner of my eye I see her smirk indicating that she saw my blush. Turned shyly and she chuckled and made her way over to me. She took the tie from my hand and lead me back to my bed. She sat back down and I was standing between her legs. She lifted the collar of my shirt and started doing my tie. I noticed that she had a crease between her brow, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked smoothing out the crease with my index and middle finger.

"Hmm? It's nothing." She replied placing her hands on my hips once she finished fixing my tie and collar.

"San." I said.

She looked at me for a moment then pulled me down on her lap and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Remember when I said I had to leave last night?" She said placing her around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

I nodded my head. "I went to talk to Seb."

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Well I said I would fix this and I need to cooperate with him to help you get out of this mess." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You didn't have to do that"

"Yeah but we wanted to. So just relax and don't worry about a thing, the only thing you have to worry about though is giving me a proper goodmorning." She said.

"I already gave you goodmorning." I countered.

"No you didn't. You just mumbled 'morning' and made your way to the shower."

"Well then, Goodmorning dahling." I said in a fake New Yorker accent.

Santana laughed. "You forgot something."

"What?"

She leaned in to my ear. "My goodmorning kiss." She said as she kissed a ticklish part on my neck, making me giggle.

I pulled back and gave a peck. "Goodmorning."

"I'm not finished." She pouted. She cupped my cheek and captures my bottom lip between hers. My free hand made its way to the side of her neck. Our lips massaged each others and I felt her tongue glide across my lip asking for entrance. I granted her access and she ran her tongue along the roof of my mouth before massaging my tongue with hers. I moaned as our kiss turned heated and after a few minutes we pulled away for much needed air. He rested her forehead against mine and looked at me while waiting for our breathing to go back to normal. She smiled goofily at me. "And that _'__d__a__h__l__i__n__g__' _is how you properly greet you wife a good morning.

I laughed. "Whatever you dork. We need to get to school." I stood up and held her hand as we headed downstairs.

Halfway down her phone rang. "Holly?"

Holly? Why was Aunt Holly calling her so early? Maybe for her album.

"He what? Now? As in right now? She's here." Santana said looking at me. I looked at her confused and she just squeezed my hand. "Yeah. Ok. Bye." She put her phone back in the pocket of her skirt and lead me down the stairs.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"We need to turn on the TV." She said.

"Huh? Why?" I didn't get my answer because my phone began ringing and Santana made her way to the living room. I stood in the hallway and answered the call not bothering to check the id.

"Hello?"

"Brittany." It was Sebastian.

"Seb? Are you okay?" I asked. He sounded a bit down.

"Do you love Santana?" He asked bluntly.

"Huh? What are you saying Seb?" Okay this day is getting weirder.

"I love you."

"Sebastian what are you-"

"I really like you. Ever since we first met. If I could replay what happened in the elevator I would."

"Seb-"

"If I could, I'd steal you away from Santana. Now we're in the middle of this mess."

"But it's my fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who kissed you."

"Did you kiss me because you have the same feelings or just to get back at Santana?"

Now I felt really guilty. That day was when I did the stupidest thing in my life. I kissed Seb. I was really angry at Santana and Stephanie and he was there. He was my solution to the loneliness. I used him to get back at Santana and I betrayed Santana by kissing him.

"Seb please-"

"Just answer this. How much do you love Santana?"

I didn't know what to say but the words came tumbling out of my mouth like autopilot and it was the most natural thing to say. I know once the words flew out it would leave Seb more heartache.

"I love her so much. More than my life." I whispered. I heard him sigh and tears were now flowing down my face. I never wanted to hurt him.

* * *

**S****e****b****a****s****t****i****a****n ****P****O****V**

"Sebastian please." I heard her say.

"It's okay. Just-" I need to say this even though it hurts. "I'll be here anytime. You can come to me for anything. I'll always love you." I said and ended the call.

Tears were threatening to fall but I didn't allow that. God, why did I have to fall for her? She's married. And she chose Santana even after all they've been through.

I wiped the tears that escaped and stepped outside the room. Camera flashes began going off and I saw my sister looking at me.

"Are you sure?" Marley asked.

I nodded my head. "I can do this."

I sat on the chair ready for whatever questions the press will throw at me.


	11. Present

**Sebastian POV**

Sebastian! *flash*

Are the rumors true? *flash*

Are you in a relationship with Brittany Pierce? * flash*

Why did you pick her up at the airport yesterday?

*flash flash flash*

I sat on my chair and smiled at them. "Thank you all for coming her even if it is sudden."

One reporter spoke up. "Are you going to clear things up and tell us the story between you and Ms. Pierce?" I shook my head in amusement.

They are always so forward.

"Yes. Brittany is innocent. Everything they're saying about her isn't true. I tried stealing her from Santana Lopez and yes the pictures are real but it was me who provoke that kiss. It was only a kiss. That's it. Nothing more. The rumors that you guys have been throwing around are not true." I explained to the media.

"Why did you want to steal her away from Santana?" One guy asked.

"It just so happens that we love the same girl. She's kind and sweet." I said with a smile.

"So are you saying that Santana and Brittany are in a relationship?"

I had to stop and think before I answer that question. I don't know how much ot would affect Brittany if I told them her relationship with Santana. So I chose the safe answer.

"You'll have to ask them about that."

"What can you say about the sex scandal?"

My blood began to boil. "Could you quit with those rumors? They are not true. Brittany would never do any of those." I said with anger evident in my tone.

"Seb we should go." I felt a hand on my back and turned to see my sister.

"If you two aren't in a relationship why did you pick her up from the airport?"

"I didn't pick her up. It just so happened that I was there."

"Where was Santana Lopez at that time? Why was is you who picked her up?"

"Like I said, I didn't pick her up. It just happened that I was there when I saw her cornered by you guys!"

"That's enough for now, thanks for coming! Let's go Seb." Marley said as she guided me out. I could still hear their cameras snapping and them asking questions.

* * *

**Santana POV.**

I sat on the couch trying to let what happened sink in. Brittany spoke up.

"What did he do?" She asked quietly.

I turned to her. Few tears silently escaped. "Baby why are you crying?" I asked while wiping away the tears.

"Why did he lie? Why did he take all the blame? I feel really guilty. He-he called me before doing the interview. He told me he loved me and asked how much I loved you." She said as more tears were starting run down her cheeks.

I shrugged. Not knowing how to answer their questions. "I don't know Britt. We have to go to school." I said lacing our fingers and head towards the door.

"How are you ignoring this?" She asked angrily when we were inside my car.

I sighed and took her hands and ran my thumbs through her knuckles. "I'm not ignoring this Britt, I was shocked with what happened too. We only want what's best for you but I didn't know he was going to do this. Have some questions too." I paused. "If you want, you can talk to him." I said.

"I can? You'd allow me to talk to him?" She asked.

"Of course you can. I won't stop you. Why would I do that? You can talk to anyone. I trust you and I trust him too. It's kind of uncomfortable knowing that he's in love with you and tried to take you away from me but I've gain some respect for him after what he did. I love you and you love me too right?"

She smiled and cupped my cheek and stroked my cheek. "Of course I love you, very much. Thank you."  
I smiled and leaned in to place a small kiss on her lips. "Now let's go to school and get this over with." I said and drove to school.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The drive to school was silent, once we reached the gates of McKinley there were dozens of reporters outside.

"How are we going to get inside?" I asked.

"They'll get out of the way." Santana said as she tried to weave the car through the people.

Once we got out of the car Quinn came rushing to my side. "Brittany!" She said pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you!"

I heard Santana laugh. "It's only been two days. Gosh Fabgay I know you'd go gay for Berry but I didn't know you have the hots for my woman too. Isn't that already considered as incest?"

Quin let out a small laugh. "Whatever Satan. I missed your latin ass too. Did you guys watched Sebastian's interview?" She asked.

"Yeah. It caught me off guard. I didn't know he'd risk everything just to clear Britt's name." Santana replied. She interlaced our hands and led us through the halls.

I felt Quinn nudge me. When I turned to look at her she smirked gesturing at our hands. I slapped her arm before looking down trying to hide my blush.

"Quinn stop teasing Brittany. I know you're jealous, after all we are one hot couple." Santana spoke up. "I love your blush though babe." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"So cocky as always. I don't know how B keeps up with you. I'm happy for you guys, finally pulling your heads out of your asses." Quinn replied.

"She's so lucky she gets to have Santana as her girlfriend." We heard two girls whispering.

"Do you think what Sebastian said was true?"

"Even if it is, why would she let him kiss her when she's with Santana?"

"I don't care. She's just a girlfriend. If people can steal wives, stealing a girlfriend is a piece of cake."

By that time I was fuming with anger. Who do they think they are? Santana is mine!

Santana pulled me closer to her and rubbed soothing circles at the back of my hand. "Ignore them." She said lowly.

We reached our room when Puck called out. "What's up Pierce? Heard the news. Just want you to know that if you wanna ride the Puckasaurus just call." He said smirking, at the same time his friends from the football team began laughing.

I felt heat prickling behind my eyes and my vision became blurry. Did they really think of me that way? Quinn took a step forward, trying to get closer to Puck with a determined look but I grabbed her arm before she could do any harm. She looked at me and sighed and kept her glare at Puck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Santana grab Puck by his tie and slammed his body on the lockers and pinning him there by pushing her arm across his chest. Sam tried to break them apart but he backed off when Santana looked at him. "Looks like Snixx came out." Quinn whispered behind me. The hallway was silent and everyone's attention were focused on them.

"You better watch what comes out of that mouth of yours Puckerman. The only thing that will ride your non-existent manhood is vagina lips over here." She said making him cower under her gaze. "Now listen closely, if you ever touch or say anything to Brittany that would upset her I will shave those pubes on your head and use them to cover up that twig you call a penis. Do you understand?" She said in a calm voice. The silence caused her words to echo through the hall. Puck gave her a nod and she smiled. "Very well. Now go apologize." She said as she held his neck tie and shoved him forward. He fell in front of me on his knees and he scrambled to get back on his feet. Quinn snorted and gave an approving look at Santana.

"I-I-I'm sorry Brittany. It won't happen again" He stammered. I nodded in response, not knowing what to say.

"Good." Santana said standing behind him and making him jump. "Why are you jumpy?" She asked innocently.

"No-nothing." He said and went back to his friends.

"Anyways, I gotta get to class. Bye baby, see you at lunch." She kissed my cheek. "See you later Quinn!" She waved and walked towards her class.

"Bye Satan. C'mon B." Quinn grabbed my arm and walked me inside our class. "I've always liked Snixx." She stated.

* * *

A few weeks passed and things started to calm down. After the incident with Puck the looks from people lessened but I could hear their whispers about me once in a while. I used to get angry and hurt by the words but after a while I got used to it, knowing that it was not true.

I came downstairs and sat on one if the bar stools hanging my head on my hands. I just finished throwing up and brushing my teeth. How I managed to throw up without eating breakfast? I do not know."Are you okay Britt?" Quinn said rubbing my back. "Where's Santana?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I think I just have a bug or something. Holly called and told her she needed to go to the studio early."

"It's been a few days Britt." Emma said.

"Few days?" Quinn asked.

"She's been throwing up for a few days." Emma answered and placed a plate of bacon in front of us. The smell traveled up my nose making me nauseous and I ran to bathroom again.

I felt my hair being pulled back by Quinn while I spill contented into the bowl. "Are you sure you're okay B? You never turn down bacon even when you were sick. Turning down bacon is like turning down front row seats to a Victoria's Secret Fashion Show!" She exaggerated.

I stood up and took out my toothbrush. "I don't know Q." I said chuckling at her love for bacon.

"Hey B." She said.

"Hmm?" I looked at her through the mirror, she was looking at the shelf above me. "When was your last period?" I shrugged in response. "Last month?"

"When are you expected to have?" She asked again.

I rinsed my mouth and my toothbrush. "The 3rd?"

"B you're a week late." She said.

"Sooo?" I dragged out.

"But you've never been late. That means- OH MY GOD! EEEEMMMMAAAAA!" She yelled running back to the kitchen.

When I got back Emma shoved a big glass of juice in front of me. "Drink all of that and stay here and wait." She said as she rushed somewhere around the house. I drank the juice and waited while Quinn bounced in her seat. Emma came back and handed me a box.

I looked down and my eyes widened at the package. "A pregnancy test?"

They both nodded and shoved me in the bathroom again. "Now go pee!" Quinn said over the door.

They were pacing back and forth, glancing at the clock on the microwave every once in a while. "Can you guys stop? You're making me nervous and dizzy." I said. "Why do you even have a pregnancy test around here Em?"

She looked at me. "Err. Your dad called me when you two were in New York. He told me to buy them." Oh. I felt blood rush to my face. Great he knew.

"Okay it's time." Quinn announced. We walked to the door of the bathroom. "Do you want us to go with you or-?" She trailed off.

"I want to go by myself." I told them and pushed the door open. I peeked at the stick that laid on the sink and went back out.

"I'm pregnant." I said shocked. Next thing I knew I was hugged very tightly and Emma and Quinn were screaming my ears off.

"Oh my! Brittany I'm so happy for you!" Emma said.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Quinn fist pumped.

I spent the rest of the day making the information sink in while Emma and Quinn jumped for joy taking care of me.

They were over reacting.

* * *

Santana had to be in the studio all day so telling the news to her had to be postponed. I'm pregnant. I'm happy that I'm pregnant. But how would Santana take the news? I decided to wait for her so I laid on the couch and watched some tv.

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I felt someone whisper my name and kiss my cheek.

"Britt." The voice whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the brown orbs of my wife. "Hey there sleepy head." She smiled. "Why are you sleeping on the couch? Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded my head."I must have fell asleep. What time is it anyways?" I asked.

"12 something-ish." She answered still smiling,

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked and poked the dimple on her chin.

She presented me with flowers that I didn't notice that was behind her back. "Happy anniversary baby." She said. I squealed when I realized they were my favorite flowers and she laughed softly.

Oh that's right. Today was our anniversary. The news about the baby caught me off-guard and our anniversary went straight to the back of my mind. I took the flowers from her and gave her a kiss before standing up. "Let me put this on a vase." I said.

When I came back to the living room she was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. I straddled her and her hand went immediately on my waist. I placed my hands on her neck while my fingers played with her hair and my thumbs stroked her cheek. Her eyes were still closed but there was a small smile on her lips. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, down to her cheeks and lastly the corner of her mouth. I pulled back and smiled I at her.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." She asked smiling.

"Thank you." I said. "For the flowers. I didn't know you remembered my favorite."

"Of course I remember. I remember everything you say. Like when you said you like ducks, your favorite color is yellow, and you've always wanted a fat cat and call him Lord Tubbington." She said. I pecked her lips. "If I knew that buying you flowers means having kisses from you I'd buy you flowers everyday.

I pinched her nose and pulled left to right making her heard follow. "Dork." I said. She scrunched her nose and stick out her tongue. I laughed and and leaned in until our lips were only inches apart. "Happy 3rd anniversary baby." I said and connected out lips together. Our kiss was soft and sweet. My fingers were playing with the small hairs on the back of her neck while she was stroking the skin of my back. After a few slow kisses I ran my tongue across her lip and she immediately granted me access. Soon our kisses turned heated and her hands roamed further up leaving burning trails on my skin. I could feel the wetness pooling in my center and I started grinding on Santana's hard on.

"Britt." Santana groaned and tightened her grip on my hips.

I started to kiss her neck 'till I reached the spot behind her ear that made her moan. "I want you." I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver from my words. I stood up and headed towards the stairs, pulling Santana with me. We were at the foot of the stairs when she circled my waist and attacked the back of my neck. "San," I giggled and she hummed in response. I climbed up a few steps and sat down while she stood between my legs.

"I could take you right here." Her voice laced with lust.

"Oh really?" I asked. Pulling her in for a kiss.

"Don't tempt me." She said in between kisses.

"I'd like to see you try." I played. A smirked flashed across her face and she pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. Our hands started to roam everywhere. She lifted the hem off my shirt and tossed it somewhere behind her and hands palmed my breast above my bra while I began to unbutton her shirt. Once her shirt was discarded I attached my lips to the swell of her breast and nipped the skin there. I sucked and bit without knowing that I was leaving a mark because I was too fond of her soft whimpers ringing through my ears.

She pulled my head back and kissed my lips briefly before trailing her kisses to my jaw and down my neck. She reached behind me and unclasped my bra and threw it aside. She latched her lips to one of my breast and swirled her tongue around my nipple. I ran my fingers through her hair when she turned to the other breast to give it the same treatment. She let go of my nipple and kissed her way back up. "I told you not to tempt me Britt." She said and kissed the spot on my neck that drives me crazy. "I can't keep my hands off you." She confessed and emphasized her point by kneading my breasts and kissed my swollen lips. She pulled me up and led me to my room since it was the closest.

Once we closed the took off the remaining garments and Santana laid me on the bed. She gently laid on top of me until out bodies were flushed together. She looked at me and smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. She leaned down and we shared a soft kiss. The kissed turned heated and soon we were grinding and moaning into each others mouth. I reached down and wrapped my hand around her thick member. I heard her gasp when I started to slowly pump her already rock has appendage. "Baby." She moaned in my ear. I lined her penis at my more than ready entrance and she slowly slid in until she was completely inside of me. She stopped moving, making me adjust to the intrusion. I moaned at the feeling of being so full and soon the pain became pleasure and I tapped her butt signaling her that she could move now. She slowly moved in and out of me, pulling out until only the head was inside and then burying herself to the hilt. She groaned. "You're so tight." Her forearms were resting on either sides of my head. We continued our dance for a few minutes.

I pulled her down for a kiss. "Faster." I panted and she speed up her actions. I can feel the pressure building at the bottom of my stomach.

"I'm close." Santana informed me. I raise my hips, meeting her thrusts down. Both of us moaning in each others ears. "Britt I'm gonna-" she started to pull out but I wrapped my legs around her waist pulling her in deeper and locking her in place. Santana buried her face into my neck and I felt her spurts creaming my insides. The pressure was too much to handle and I soon followed my wife into a state of bliss. She continued her thrusts, slowly bringing us down from our high.

We laid flush together trying to regain our energy. My arms wrapped around Santana's back and she nuzzled my neck before she placed kisses along my collarbones. After a few minuted she pulled out and we got under the covers drifting into sleep wrapped in each others arms.

I woke up with a feeling of fingers softly tracing my spine. My head was on Santana's chest while my arm was draped across her waist. The sheets were covering our waist down, leaving our torso exposed. I placed a kiss on the swell on Santana's breast and nestled further into her. "Good morning" I said even though it was still dark out.

She hummed and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning." Her fingers still trailing up and down my spine. "I have a question though B." She said.

"Okay."

"Why didn't you let me pulled out before i came? Are you on a pill or something?" She asked.

I tightened my arm around her waist and thought about how she might react to the news. "B?" She said. I reached over the beside table and took the stick out of the drawer and placed it next to her. She looked at me confused before picking it up while I patiently wait for her reaction.

Her eyes widened as she saw the two lines. "Britt are you?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "I just found out yesterday. Quinn and Emma pushed me in the bathroom to take it."

The next thing I knew I being pinned underneath Santana while she showers my face with kisses. "Oh my god B! We're pregnant! Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" She began asking.

I laughed. "You're acting like Emma and Quinn when they found out. But I'm okay. I feel fine."

She laughed too. "We're pregnant. We're gonna become parents." She laid her head on my still flat stomach. "Hey baby, I'm your Mami. You're the best present I've ever had." She said kissing my stomach. "Have you booked an appointment to the doctors?" She asked.

"Not yet." I said combing through her hair. "I was going to ask Papi for an OB-GYN."

"I'll call him later." Santana said.

"San we need to go down." I said as last night's memories came flashing back.

"Why?"

"Are clothes are on the stairs. Oh no. Emma might see my bra!" I panicked.

"Calm down Britt. She's seen them before."

"Yeah but now she'll know what we just did." I reasoned.

"Oh." That's all what Santana said. Right on cue we head Emma in the kitchen making coffee.

"This is embarrassing." I said covering my face with hands.

Santana laughed and crawled back up. "I'm not because I got to show my wife how much I love her." She said pulling my hands away. "Thank you. You gave me the awesomest gift ever." She said.

I giggled. "Is that even a word?"

"It is in my dictionary." She leaned down and kiss me softly. "I love you."

I grinned. "I love you right back."

"Okay. Time to get up and explain to Em why there were discarded pieces of clothing on the stairs." She teased pulling me up. "Come on babe. I knocked you up. She already knows we did it." She handed my some clothes.

Just then we heard Quinn's voice. "BRITT- WHY ARE THERE CLOTHES AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS!?"

I groaned in embarrassment and Santana laughed loudly.


End file.
